DE OTRO
by Kagome Yumika
Summary: Inuyasha amaba a Kagome desde el momento en que la conocio, pero ella no a él.. a veces el amor es doloroso, tanto que lo mejor es alejarse del ser amado.. ¿Qué piensas Inuyasha?¿Kagome? -..Ya no te veré sonreír, ya no te veré correr hacia mi..-
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es totalmente mía.. pero los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi..

espero que les guste y gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leerlo..

* * *

**... De Otro…**

_Dolor.. eso es lo que siento yo hoy al recordar cuando pasabas frente a mis ojos con aquel infeliz, siendo el cu__adro perfecto de una pareja perfecta..Maldición!! mi estomago se revuelve mientras volteo los ojos enojado y con el corazón en la mano ante lo dramático que me resulta todo esto.. YO el que nunca sentía amor por nadie.. YO el orgullo en persona… YO el gran Inuyasha… me había enamorado de un amor imposible, de alguien inalcanzable…_

"_Asco" _

_Esa es la palabra que describe todo lo que siento ahora, junto al dolor insufrible al verte sonreír.. no a mi, si no a otro.. Verte feliz al encontrarte junto a tu ser mas amado mientras yo aun planeo la forma de llamar tu atención hasta el punto de llegar a la locura.. Pero como mierda puedo llamar la atención de alguien tan ajena de mi existencia? Tan ajena al sentimiento que yo siento por ella.. y como mierda puedo hacer que me sonría a MI y no a ese idiota de cara de imbecil que tiene por novio.. Maldito el día en que lo conociste a el.. y maldito el día en que yo llegue a sentir amor por ti.. si solo iba a sufrir, ¿para que amar?, ¿Para que sentir esto que yo siento por ti?_

"_Ya no mas"_

_Ya no te veré sonreír, ya no te veré correr hacia mi para contarme uno de los mas maravillosos días que has pasado con ese infeliz.. ya ni siquiera te podré ver desde lejos siendo totalmente acaparada por ese Hoyou olvidándote por completo de tus amistades y de mi.. Ya no más.. Porque estaré demasiado lejos para ello.. Demasiado lejos incluso para ti.. _

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba lentamente entre las frías calles de Londres con la cabeza erguida y la mirada fría. Él observaba el triste y nublado amanecer de ese día recordando lo que desde hace poco mas de 1 año y medio había logrado amargarle la vida hasta tal punto de lograr que tomara la decisión mas grande hasta hora de su vida.. Alejarse de sus amigos y familia para irse a vivir a Inglaterra, un país con mucha historia pero superficial y donde solo importaba las clases sociales… o así lo veía el desde el mismo momento en que dejo de pisar su querido País…

**+**Flash Back**+**

Hola Inuyasha..-dijo una sonriente Kagome mientras se sentaba frente al aludido-

Inuyasha se encontraba con su vista fija en unos papeles frente a él mientras bebía una taza de café que amablemente una camarera le había traído.. el ante la presencia de Kagome se incomodo y poco a poco fue levantando la vista hacia su dulce rostro el cual se encontraba ardiente de alegría.. a Inuyasha casi se le va el aire al verla así, más linda y radiante que nunca, mostrando aquella dulce sonrisa que solo ella podía mostrar..

Hola kagome –saludo calmadamente pero aun con su caracterizada seriedad- que sucede?

Uh?.. nada.. yo solo pasaba a saludarte –dijo nerviosa mientras reía por lo bajo- por que lo preguntas?

Porque tu quieres que pregunte..-dijo con sarcasmo mientras sonreía levemente-

Kagome había sido la única en hacerlo sonreír desde el día en que su madre murió.. Ella había llegado a su vida de forma inesperada, cambiando todo a su alrededor de una forma tal dulce y embriagadora que no pudo evitar sentir mas que amistad por la dulce muchacha. Ella había logrado sacarlo de su letargo y llenado de luz a su vida.

Solo con ella reía.. y solo con ella era feliz.. y para el, nadie podría remplazarla aun cuando esta quisiera..

-Kagome ría nerviosa mientras se estrujaba las manos- Oh Inuyasha!! Me paso algo tan increíble.. –dijo terminando en un suspiro-

Si? Y se puede saber que? –pregunto este ya sin prestarle atención a sus papeles, ahora solo importaba Kagome-

Es que…-se froto las manos mientras reía nerviosa- quería que fueras el primero en saber que.. que..

Que sucede Kagome? –pregunto preocupado Inuyasha pero sin dejar su seriedad-

Oh Inuyasha.. Hoyou me a pedido ser su novia –chillo Emocionada- yo yo acepte.. ESTOY TAN FELIZ!!

Inuyasha se había quedado estático en la silla, podía ver como Kagome hablaba y hablaba pero el no escuchaba nada, en realidad aun si el hubiera querido no podía, simplemente no podía escuchar nada. Su respiración se entrecorto, se sentía mareado y llego a pensar que se iba a desmayar, trato de controlarse forzando una amarga sonrisa…

Tenias razón Inuyasha..-dijo esto mientras tomaba una de las manos de el entre las suyas- tu me dijiste que si quería conseguir algo no mirara hacia atrás y que simplemente hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.. y yo.. y yo le dije a Hoyou ayer que lo quería mucho.. y el me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo.. .-suspiro emocionada- el fue tan lindo con migo..

Lindo? –Pregunto roncamente Inuyasha alzando una ceja-

Si! Me dijo cosas tan lindas..-dijo inocentemente Kagome- el a sido mi primer novio.. no se como es posible que no le haya dado una oportunidad cuando estábamos en la preparatoria..

Tu.. Estudiabas con el? –Pregunto seriamente Inuyasha-

Si, el me invito muchas veces a salir pero yo nunca que hice mucho caso –dijo atropelladamente y con una risita nerviosa- estoy tan feliz Inuyasha..-dijo aquello en un suspiro-

Yo..-apretó la mandíbula mientras miraba hacia otra parte- espero que les vaya bien..

Muchas gracias Inu-sama!! –dijo cariñosa mientras se paraba y lo abrazaba- tu eres el mejor amigo que e tenido..

Inuyasha sintió una ola de calor en el preciso instante en el que ella lo abrazo, su corazón dio un brinco de alegría al sentir su sola presencia, como quisiera él que ese abrazo durara toda una eternidad, como quisiera ser él, el tal Hoyou para así tenerla siempre con él y como dolía quererla tanto, como dolía saber que ella no le pertenecía

_..Se odia tanto.. _

Ya me tengo que ir..-dijo Kagome sonriente mientras se separaba de inuyasha- e quedado con Sango para hablar.. nos vemos Inu-sama!! –Kagome se despidió con una agitación en la mano pera después salir del local-

Maldición..-murmuro enojado Inuyasha cuando esta se marcho-

Desea algo mas Sr.? –pregunto coquetamente la camarera-

No gracias... Traiga la cuenta –dijo con voz cansada-

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

Ya eran mas de las 7 de la mañana e Inuyasha había decidido que era hora de desayunar, ese día no había querido ir en carro hacia el trabajo, así que se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, ahora iba a comer antes de llegar a la oficina a arreglar unos cuantos papeles e informar a sus empleados sobre la nueva rutina..

Al llegar a la cafetería que quedaba frente al gran edificio Shikon-Youkai Company, uno de las mas poderosas empresas de construcción que había en todo el atlántico y el occidental, entro en esta y se sentó cerca de la gran ventana la cual mostraba perfectamente el interior de la cafetería a todo aquel que pasara frente a esta.

Que desea Sr. Youkai? –Pregunto la hermosa inglesa de cabellos rojizos mientras le sonreía coquetamente-

Lo de siempre –dijo cortante este-

Todo Londres sabia quien era el debido a la gran fortuna que este poseía junto a su hermano Sesshomaru, ellos dos habían sacado a flote una pequeña empresa constructora fundada por su padre InuNoTaisho, había varias sagas de esta empresa en todo el mundo pero las mas importantes estaban en Tokio, Londres y Washington. Sesshomaru se encontraba a cargo de la de Washington, Mioga su tío la de Tokio y él la de Londres..

**+**Flash Back**+**

Inuyasha que te ocurre? –pregunto Miroku abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha mientras se dirigía hacia él- ya son las 9 de la noche y pronto serán las 10.. por que no mejor te das un descanso y vienes con nosotros a beber un poco?..

No voy a ir Miroku..-dijo seriamente Inuyasha mirando todo el tiempo la pantalla de su computador- para ti nosotros implica parejas.. tu y Sango, Kouga y Ayame y Kagome con Houyo.. yo no quiero ser un estorbo, además que tengo mucho trabajo..

Inuyasha..-suspiro Miroku- apenas tienes 27 años.. Deberías disfrutar mas de la vida.. y buscarte una novia con quien pasar el tiempo, que me dices de Kikyo?

A ti ni te agrada Kikyo..-dijo con fastidio Inuyasha mientras rolaba sus ojos y escribía algo en la computadora-

Prefiero verla ella con tigo que verte solo trabajando hasta la madrugada.. como si tu trabajo fuera mas importante que tu vida..-dijo con seriedad Miroku-

Inuyasha para lo que hacia en la computadora y fijo su vista en Miroku el cual se encontraba mirándolo entre serio y triste. Inuyasha suspiro mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba fijamente a Miroku con seriedad y levemente enojado.

Kikyo no es nada mas que mi secretaria y lo seguirá siendo, no quiero tener una relación con una empleada –entrecerró los ojos- y para mi lo único importante que tengo es mi trabajo.. no tengo ni necesito de alguien más.. ya tengo lo que quiero y lo que aun no e llegado a conseguir seguirá siendo así..

Lo dices por Kagome? –pregunto Miroku con la mirada nostálgica- Inuyasha…

Nada de eso Miroku..-dijo molesto Inuyasha- no me apetece la lastima de nadie me entiendes?.. ahora vete con tu novia y déjame en paz con mi trabajo.. mañana tengo una junta importante con los compradores de Minamoto y no quiero que nada salga mal..

Como quieras..-dijo Miroku después de soltar un suspiro y mirarlo de forma ceñuda- al parecer tu nuevo amor es tu trabajo y solo te importa el..

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos molesto

Me dices que yo e dejado todo por mi trabajo..-dijo lentamente Inuyasha con el rostro impasible y frío- que me dices tu Miroku? Siempre que te digo para salir a comer tu me dices que vas a salir con Sango.. Prácticamente durante estos 2 años solo te importa ella.. y yo NUNCA me e quejado.. –Levanta un ceja- y si no mal recuerdo, yo le caigo mal a Sango, ella misma te prohibió verme.. Apenas y si me aguanta tu novia..

Pero es que ella..-trato Miroku de justificar a su novia-

Y tu por supuesto le has hecho caso y casi ni me hablas..-siguió Inuyasha- solo hasta ahora tu "Sanguito" te da permiso para que hables con migo.. claro solo si ella esta..

Inuyasha por favor.. ella no te conoces –dijo triste Miroku-

Pero tu si.. y aun con todo eso has preferido a una mujer sobre nuestra amistad de hace mas de 16 años –dijo cortantemente este- gracias por la invitación.. –volvió a fijar su vista a la computadora- espero que se diviertan..

Y con la mirada melancólica y triste salio Miroku de aquella solitaria oficina.. mientras que se dirigía hacia el ascensor y decía con tristeza..

Perdón Inuyasha.. creo que no e sido un buen amigo..-murmuro esto mientras cerraban las puertas del ascensor-

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

Inuyasha observo que una pareja entraba agarrada de las manos con una sonrisa enamorada y tonta a su parecer, la camarera le trajo la taza de café no sin antes sonreírle, él no le presto mucha atención ya que se encontraba mirando a la pareja que acababa de entrar.. Tendrían mas o menos unos 20 años ambos

Lo que faltaba.. ahora me encuentro con una pareja igual a la de Hoyou y Kagome –dijo distraídamente observando a la delgada muchacha de cabellera negra y el joven de cabello castaño claro sonriéndose mutuamente-

Maldición..-murmuro conteniendo un suspiro-

**+**Flash Back**+**

Inuyasha se dirigía hacia la cafetería "Sengoku-jidai" debido a que Kagome lo había llamado muy estresada y por lo que pudo notar el, también estaba triste. Sin esperar más tiempo había salido de su oficina posponiendo una junta para las 8 pm.. ya que para el era mas importante Kagome que cualquier otra cosa..

La encontró sentada en el mas oscuro rincón de aquella cafetería, parecía perdida mirando un punto invisible en la cerámica, su rostro por lo que pudo ver se encontraba desencajado y una muestra de dolor estaba dibujado en la pequeña mueca de sus labios..

Kagome? –pregunto preocupado logrando que esta se sobre saltara- te encuentras bien?.. que pasa?

Yo…Inuyasha..-dijo entre sollozos esta mientras cubría su cara con sus manos y respiraba con fuerza-

Inuyasha se sentó al frente de ella y agarro las manos de esta para luego separarlas de su rostro. Lo que vio le corto la respiración ya que el rostro de esta se encontraba empapado de lagrimas que desbordaban por todo su rostro, sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados y opacos.. como nuca el los había visto..

Que paso pequeña?..-pregunto suavemente este mientras soltaba las manos de Kagome y tomaba su rostro en forma cariñosa- por que estas triste?

Es.. es que Inuyasha.. yo.. no puedo..-sollozo colocando una de sus manos encima de las de él- yo no puedo.. yo no quiero.. pe..pero Houyo..

Tranquila Kag. –dijo Inuyasha mientras acomodaba su silla acercándola a ella, colocándose al lado de esta- tranquila.. Cuéntame todo si?.. pero con calma –dijo extrañamente cariñoso mientras acariciaba las mejillas de esta-

Inuyasha..-dijo esta en un suspiro mientras lo miraba fijamente logrando que este se pusieran algo nervioso- es.. es que Hoyou.. el me pidió algo, pero.. yo no crea que pueda hacerlo –miro nerviosamente a este- no ahora, no me siento preparada..

Que cosa te pidió Kagome? –dijo esta mas serio y levantando una de sus cejas dándose una idea de lo que ese Hoyou le había pedido a su pequeña-

El.. el me pidió –murmuro apenada Kagome mientras mira a su alrededor como asegurándose de que nadie escucharía lo que ella decía para luego volver a ver a Inuyasha asustada- me dijo que quería llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.. y que si lo quería tenia que demostrárselo pero no solo con palabras.. si no.. si no que.. bueno yo –dijo nerviosa y bajo la mirada totalmente sonrojada- el dijo que quería tener relaciones sexuales con migo..

Inuyasha torció la boca enojado sintiendo como algo se encendía en su interior por dicha declaración. Él solo quiera en ese momento partirle la boca a ese mal nacido que quería que Kagome perdiera una de las cosas mas importante para ella.. por lo menos en ese momento.. su Inocencia..

y.. y dijo –sollozo mirando a Inuyasha con vergüenza- que si no quería lo mismo que él, significaba que en realidad no lo quiero..

Ese Hoyou es un malo nacido –murmuro Inuyasha con la voz ronca y con los ojos de un color entre rojo y amarillo- lo voy a matar… lo voy a matar!! –dijo lo ultimo con un poco mas de fuerza-

Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha con miedo y llorando. Temiendo que en cualquier momento cumpliera lo que acababa de decir, tenia mucho miedo de que algo sucediera entre los hombres mas importantes de su vida hasta ahora, no quiera que ambos se pelearan por culpa de ella..

Así que por esto no quisiste venir hoy a mi departamento..-dijo una voz cargada de ira observando a ambos en un tierno abrazo- lo debí suponer.. el siempre esta antes que yo.. no es así? Siempre es Inuyasha esto Inuyasha lo otro.. eres una..

Ni se te ocurra insultarla maldito engendró –dijo Inuyasha con voz lenta y letal observando fríamente a Hoyou para luego soltar a Kagome y pararse- me has escuchado??

Inuyasha se coloco frente a Hoyou, siendo visiblemente más alto que este ultimo… Mientras que Inuyasha media 1.90 debido a su sangre Inglesa de parte de su padre, hoyou apenas llegaba a 1.75.

Crees que voy a permitir que venga una insignificante niñito de 18 años a hablarle así a Kagome? –sus ojos fríos se fijaron en los castaños temerosos de Hoyou- escúchame bien niñito engreído.. si vuelves a decir algo malo de Kagome.. lo lamentaras..-Inuyasha tenso la mandíbula mientras decía lentamente y en voz baja- y ni se te ocurra volver a preguntarle algo semejante a ese tema a Kagome.. ni mucho menos amenazarla con ello..

Hoyou ya la encontraste? –pregunto una joven mujer de cabellos castaños llegando a la escena- pero que pasa aquí? –pregunto molesta sango mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mira con cierta rabia a Inuyasha- que haces TU aquí?..

El bar es tuyo? –pregunto Inuyasha a esta, Sango abrió la boca pero enseguida la cerro- eso pensé..-dijo serenamente- nos vamos Kagome?

Todos voltearon a ver a Kagome la cual solo asintió y agarro la mano de Inuyasha ocultando su mirada en su flequillo. Inuyasha alzo la vista a ambos individuos observando la rabia de Sango y el miedo de Hoyou el cual aun se encontraba algo pálido..

Tu dices ser su amiga pero dejas que este mal nacido quiera quitarle su virginidad en contra de lo que ella quiere? –Sango abrió la boca algo asombrada- el será tu primo pero no es ningún santo…

Dicho esto apretó la mano de Kagome con delicadeza mientras salía del establecimiento llegando a su automóvil diciéndole a Kagome que se montara en este para llevarla a su casa…

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

El recordaba haber estado muy enojado durante todo ese tiempo con Hoyou, y Kagome había pasado la mayor parte de esa semana en su apartamento junto a él. Inuyasha se había encargado de cuidarla y hacerla sonreír pero ese mismo fin de semana se había enterado de que ella había perdonado a Hoyou, hasta este momento no sabe como es que no mato al pequeño hombrecito..

Inuyasha unos días mas tardes se peleo con Kagome por lo mismo y dejaron de hablarse, mientras que Miroku había empezado a hablarle de nuevo, claro esta que Inuyasha no le prestaba mucha atención y no se permitía hablar con Miroku ni con nadie mas desde aquella fiesta en la gran Mansión Shijiro donde vivía un amigo de el y Miroku..

**+**Flash Back**+**

Inuyasha se encontraba en una esquina del gran salón de aquella mansión bebiendo. Él miraba con seriedad todo a su alrededor deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esa fiesta terminara, ya que al parecer la novia de Miroku se había encargado de hacerlo sentir cada ves mas miserable al traer a Kagome y Hoyou, los cuales se encontraban tomados de las manos hablando tranquilamente…

Que repugnante..-murmuro enojado mientras rolaba los ojos- esa mujer no me dejara en paz hasta el día en que muera..-dijo esto con resignación mientras miraba con cierto fastidio a Sango- ni siquiera se que le hice..

Para consternación de Inuyasha vio acercarse Kagome hacia él, intento por todos los medios escapar de esa incomoda y dolorosa situación, ya que sabia que ambos se lastimarían de una u otra forma, pero muy a pesar suyo él sabia que necesitaban hablar para de una vez terminar con todo, sabia que iba a ser difícil y que probablemente saldría terriblemente herido… pero no podía posponerlo más… ya no más…

Inuyasha..-lo llamo suavemente Kagome al llegar a él-

Kagome..-la saludo Inuyasha incomodo y sintiéndose atrapado-

Podemos hablar? –pregunto esta algo pálida y seria-

Estamos hablando..-dijo Inuyasha con reticencia-

Yo lo quiero ok? –dijo Kagome sin darle mas vueltas al asunto- no puedo cambiar eso.. Además el es un ser humano y se puede equivocar, no entiendo porque te enojas de esa manera.. si no somos absolutamente nada..-Kagome alzo la barbilla orgullosamente, mirándolo de una forma demasiado fría- yo lo quiero y el me quiere.. es así de simple..

Soy tu amigo Kagome..-dijo Inuyasha con un nudo en la garganta- y no me agrada ese tipo.. es un niño bonito que se cree el centro de la tierra y que vive en un mundo de fantasía..

Y cual es el problema? –pregunto Kagome molesta- a mi me gusta su mundo de fantasía.. es más.. yo también tengo uno así…

Eso es lo peor de todo Kagome..-dijo Inuyasha con la voz ronca- ambos son demasiado ingenuos e inmaduros como para saber lo que hacen.. por lo menos tu si.. el solo lo aparenta..

Déjalo en paz Inuyasha!! –era la primera ves que Inuyasha la veía alzar la voz- ya soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidar de mi misma.. el es muy importante para mi..

Tu una ves me dijiste que a ti te importaban mas los amigos que cualquier otro hombre –dijo dolido pero sin demostrarlo- porque no lo demuestras ahora?

Para mi lo mas importantes son mis amigos Inuyasha..-dijo Kagome apretando la mandíbula- Sango es mi amiga.. y la pongo por encima de Hoyou..-lo miro fijamente- y por encima de ti..

Entiendo…-dijo Inuyasha con frialdad mientras torcía la boca- pero y que tiene que ver eso?.. yo soy tu amigo..

No.. no lo eres..-dijo enojada esta- si lo fueras estarías feliz por mi.. además yo soy solo tu amiga porque Miroku me lo pidió.. tu solo has hecho que Sango y yo nos separemos –tomo aire y apretó los puños- y no solo tienes problemas con Sango si no también con Miroku y Kouga.. –lo miro con una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos- no soy tu amiga.. ni tu el mió.. solo has logrado que todos nosotros nos separemos… y provocas continuas peleas entre Sango y Miroku.. a veces pienso que lo haces apropósito..-susurro esto con desprecio- Hoyou no es malo.. eres tú quien lo es..

Inuyasha en todo ese tiempo en el cual ella estuvo hablando la miro con cierto dolor y frialdad, nunca creyó poder escuchar palabras mas duras de parte de ella. ¿Acaso el nunca fue importante para ella? Todo fue una mentira? UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!! Vio que Kagome se mordía el labio y tapaba su boca, no sabia si eso era por arrepentimiento o simplemente no soportaba tenerlo cerca.. pero ya que importaba..

Tranquila Kagome..-dijo aquello en un tono de voz suave y amenazador- no te voy a obligar a estar con migo.. después de todo soy alguien imposible de aguantar no es así?

Inuyasha..-trato de decir ella-

No Srta. Higurashi..-dijo con seriedad y una mirada tan vacía que hizo encoger a Kagome- creo que lo mejor es que se retire.. a decir verdad no quiero que su pobre y desamparado novio se preocupe.. y mucho menos su adorada amiga..

Dejo su copa de vino en una mesa cercana y miro con una mezcla de dolor y rabia a la única mujer que hasta ese entonces el había creído diferente a las demás, que había creído ser única en el mundo y un rayo de luz entre la oscuridad, tal ves sea así y Él es el que no la merece.. pero ..

"_Ya que importa"_

No puedo creer que llegue a pensar que eras diferente..-murmuro aun a su pesar al ser tan vulnerable ante ella- en realidad.. solo eres una del montón…

Después de decir eso paso a su lado y salio de aquel salón enojado consigo mismo y dolido al pensar en la hermosa flor que nunca le perteneció, ni siquiera su cariño y aprecio. Llego a la puerta de aquella mansión y mando a llamar a su limosina la cual apareció después de uno segundos.

Donde lo llevo Sr. Youkai? –pregunto con respeto el chofer-

Llévame a mi casa..-dijo con voz ronca-

Como diga Sr. –dijo el chofer-

Mientras la limosina se adentraba en las oscuras calles de Tokio el miraba por la ventana el vació, pensando sin pensar realmente, solo con la imagen de su pequeña despreciándolo y culpándolo de tantas cosas y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrimar al imaginar su frío y solitario futuro en el cual no estaría ella y la única esperanza que lo había mantenido en píe. La esperanza de que en algún momento de su vida Kagome repararía en su presencia y lo amara tanto como el a ella…

Que tontería..-susurro con dolor- que estupido soy… -suspiro apretando la mandíbula más tarde para evitar que mas lagrimas caigan de sus ojos dorados opacos aquella noche-

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

**Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de este fanfic... no es una historia larga... cuando mucho le doy máximo 4 capítulos (aun no estoy segura si seran 3 o 4, o hasta solo 2 cap pueden ser).. es bastante triste en realidad.. aun no eh decidido si darle un final feliz o no... todo depende de ustedes..

Atte: Denisse_Kagome

PD: dejen sus comentarios por favor : ).. acepto críticas..


	2. Chapter 2

**_los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi _**

* * *

…**. De Otro…**

Inuyasha se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla mientras observaba aun a los jóvenes que acababan de entrar, se sentía cansado y sin ningún tipo de fuerza. Suspiro pesadamente mientras abría su portafolios y sacaba de este unas cuantas hojas en las cuales se encontraban unas importantes sumas, no estaba en sus mejores días ya que las cosas se le habían duplicado de una forma muy rápida, cada vez tenia mas trabajos y menos tiempo para descansar..

**+**Flash Back**+**

Inuyasha no puedes eludir tu responsabilidad así..-dijo severamente InuNoTaisho en el asiento del copiloto-

Vamos InuNo sabes que nunca falto al trabajo..-dijo fastidiado Inuyasha mirando a su padre ahora que la luz del semáforo era de color rojo- pero es que en estos últimos días no e podido descansar mucho y e tenido que ir al hospital…

Inuyasha –suspiro su padre mientras miraba al frente esperando a que el semáforo cambie de color- no es que no puedas faltar al trabajo por una enfermedad.. eres humano y todos nos enfermamos.. pero es que tu ni siquiera avisaste..

No me dio tiempo!..solo se me olvido..-dijo Inuyasha resoplando y arrancando-

Era una reunión importante y te estuvimos esperando durante una hora –dijo serio InuNoTaisho- fue una suerte que estuviera Miroku, el sabia mas o menos lo que tu querías exponer.. no quiero que se repita esto, esta claro?

Como digas Youkai –dijo secamente frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que dos autos negros los seguían-

Y abra otra reunión el martes.. y no quiero que por ningún motivo faltes –dijo esto con determinación mirando con seriedad a Inuyasha- ni siquiera porque alguien allá muerto –al ver que este no le contestaba se enfureció- me estas escuchando Inuyasha?!

Nos están siguiendo..-dijo Inuyasha mientras aceleraba un poco frunciendo más el ceño al ver que del lado derecho aparecía otro carro negro que al igual que los otros dos acelero acercándose más y más a ellos-

Maldita sea Inuyasha.. no te metas en la autopista, si lo haces nos podrían volcar fácilmente –dijo InuNoTaisho con seriedad al ver que solo habían 2 salidas, 1 iba hacia las avenidas mas frecuentadas por los peatones y la otra iba a la carretera central-

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo cuando veía que otro carro les impedía la salida hacia las avenidas, así que por mucho que lo intentara era imposible pasar por encima de una camioneta cuando el tenia un pequeño mustang, el cual tal ves podía llegar a correr mucho pero para ello se tenia que tener un control muy avanzado y conocer el carro, el apenas lo había conducido 2 veces…

Joder..-murmuro pisando el acelerador al fondo mientras era seguido rápidamente por los otros 4 carros. Lo que paso después fue que el Sr. InuNoTaisho llamo a las autoridades para informar que los seguían 4 carros. Para luego volcarse en una curva cerrada logrando dar varias vueltas (el carro) mientras que los otros 3 carros caían unos encimas de otros explotando al instante y empujando en el acto al carro donde iban los Youkai mientras el 4 carro salía a la fuga….

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

Inuyasha se tenso y apretó con fuerza su café.. realmente no le agradaba mucho recordar ese incidente, ya que después de 3 horas de lucha su padre murió de un paro cardíaco mientras el aun inconciente luchaba por su propia existencia, tuvieron que entubarlo y llevarlo a emergencias para tratar de parar la hemorragia interna que tenia en el páncreas además de resucitarlo mas de 2 veces con electro choques…

Y lo mas irónico de todo esto es que tu misa se celebro el día de la ridícula reunión esa.. –dijo en murmuro con la mirada vacía-

_Y abra otra reunión el martes.. y no quiero que por ningún motivo faltes –dijo esto con determinación mirando con seriedad a Inuyasha- ni siquiera porque alguien allá muerto_

A su padre lo habían enterrado 1 semana después de su muerte, ¿por que tanto tiempo?, Porque Sesshomaru estaba en EEUU mientras que el se encontraba en el hospital, el medico lo dejo ir al entierro solo con compañía de una enfermera y hasta el mismo… y con todo y silla de rueda fue…

**+**Flash Back**+**

Tienes que ir a Inglaterra Inuyasha..-dijo con frialdad Sesshomaru- Mioga esta muy viejo y no quiere mudarse.. además que no sabe hablar el Ingles…

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en su oficina, atrás de el se podían ver las muletas las cuales aun usaba después del accidente 2 mes mas atras… este miro con seriedad a Sesshomaru…

A vivir?..-Sesshomaru asintió- cuando me tengo que ir?..

Dentro de 2 semanas debes estar fuera del país..-dijo este secamente mientras se daba la vuelta- no permitiré que unos incompetentes como aquellos ingleses se hagan cargo de nuestra empresa..

Y después de decir eso partió con un aire de superioridad y frialdad. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y su mandíbula se tenso mientras una gama de emociones pasaba por su rostro, se paso las manos por el cabello y luego murmuro algo inteligible-

Si nosotros tenemos sangre inglesas…-murmuro distraídamente Inuyasha- pero ya que importa…-resignado y cansado de todo lo que le había ocurrido en menos de 5 meses se rindió sin luchar con Sesshomaru-

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

Miroku se había encargado de decirles a todos que Inuyasha se iba del país, ya que el trabajaba en la empresa Shikon junto a Ayame. Inuyasha sonrió con amargura al pensar que Sango debió hacer una fiesta al saber aquello y que decir de Kouga.. Ese tipo nunca le callo bien..

Esa mujer al final consiguió lo que quiso...-dijo distraídamente Inuyasha- y lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera te dignaste a despedirte.. Después de todo lo que a pasado..

**+**Flash Back**+**

_Por favor todos los pasajeros del vuelo 3-25-A Japón Inglaterra abordar el avión_

Aquella era la indicación de que debía abordar aquel avión que lo alejaría de la única persona que realmente había amado, la única capaz de devolverle el alma y el corazón después de que estos se encontraran tan marchitos y destruidos..

INUYASHA!! –escucho la voz de Miroku detrás de el-

Con un suspiro de decepción se dio media vuelta aun con la maletas en la mano, él que había tenido la esperanza de que Kagome se despidiera de él, pero bueno, así eran las cosas y el no podía cambiarlas, si el destino había querido separarlos definitivamente era por alguna razón

_**..Aun cuando la razón no justificaba tanto dolor..**_

Inuyasha pensé que no te alcanzaríamos –dijo entre jadeos Miroku-

Inuyasha se extraño ante lo dicho por su amigo, miro aun lado de este y se encontró con la mirada incomoda de Sango, Inuyasha rolo los ojos mientras suspiraba fastidiado. No podía creer que Miroku trajera a esa mujer sabiendo que no se llevaban bien.

Buenos días Sr. Youkai –dijo con incomodidad Sango-

Vamos Sango.. Inuyasha tiene la misma edad que yo –dijo Miroku mirando con mucho cariño a su novia- no es tan viejo como parece..

Inuyasha frunció el entre cejo ante lo dicho pero no se sentía con las energías suficientes como para reclamarle algo a Miroku..

_Por favor todos los pasajeros del vuelo 3-25-A Japón Inglaterra abordar el avión_

Tengo que irme –dijo Inuyasha haciendo una mueca de desagrado mientras aun mantenía la esperanza de que Kagome lo detuviera o por lo menos se despidiera de el-

Inuyasha se que nos hemos distanciado mucho durante este año –dijo con seriedad Miroku- pero para mi es muy importante nuestra amistad y lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes..

Inuyasha lo miro fijamente sin parpadear, su mirada era fría e intimidatorio, el pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo que la Novia de este se encogía seguramente de miedo o desprecio… pero aun así no le hizo mucho caso y observo el comportamiento de Miroku el cual como siempre se mantenía sereno y tranquilo.. aun que pudo notar un pequeño pero visible muestra de intranquilidad

Ya no es como antes –dijo Inuyasha después de un largo silencio- ya no confías en mi y yo ya no confió en ti..

Pero..-trato de decir consternado Miroku-

Yo me voy a ir a otro país y tu te quedaras aquí con tu novia –cansado se froto los ojos- ya no tienes porque sentirte culpable.. Después de todo siempre e estado solo y no le veo porque no pueda estarlo ahora también..

Tu no quieres irte..-dijo Miroku con seriedad-

Un prolongado silencio se hizo presente, incomodando tanto a Miroku como a Sango ya que Inuyasha solo suspiro cansado apretando la maleta que llevaba, todas las demás cosas estaban ya en el avión..

_Por favor todos los pasajeros del vuelo 3-25-A Japón Inglaterra abordar el avión_

Tengo que ir..-dijo Inuyasha con determinación- tal ves no quiera pero tampoco tengo algo que realmente valga la pena como para destruir la empresa que llevo años trabajando para sacarla adelante…

Ni siquiera Kagome? –pregunto Miroku sin dar su brazo a torcer tratando por todos los medios de que Inuyasha se retractara-

El corazón de Inuyasha dio un fuerte vuelco al oír aquello, no entendía como Miroku la mencionaba de ese modo, ¿qué había hecho el para que lo atormentaran de ese modo?; EL AMA A KAGOME! Y mucho, mas de lo que el mismo quisiera; Tanto que prefería pensar que el no la merecía a decir que era una maldita perra que solo había fingido ser su amiga por lastima. Kagome nunca lo iba a amar.. y el ya no quería verla mas.. El solo quería olvidar..

Ya deja la pasar..-murmuro con pesar Inuyasha- deja que ella se vaya de una ves por todas..

Inuyasha..-trato de decir desesperado Miroku-

Ella quiera al niño –dijo con amargura Inuyasha mientras suspiraba- ella ya eligió y a mi me toca elegir ahora

Pero es que no entiendes –dijo molesto Miroku- no puedes irte.. no aun… ella..

Ella va a estar bien –dijo Inuyasha cortantemente- no me quiere.. y yo no la voy a obligar a quererme

_Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 3-25-A Japón Inglaterra abordar el avión_

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente e Inuyasha supo que ya era hora de marchar..

Ella va estar bien..-dijo Inuyasha haciendo una mueca y sintiendo el vació en su pecho-

Y tu? Lo estarás? -pregunto resignado Miroku mientras suspiraba con tristeza-

Viviré..-respondió Inuyasha con igual resignación y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- cuídate..

Tu eres el que tienes que cuidarte..-dijo con tristeza Miroku-

_Ultima llamada a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 3-25-A Japón Inglaterra abordar el avión_

Adiós..-murmuro triste Inuyasha-

Adiós amigo..-dijo con dolor Miroku-

Inuyasha tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar alejándose de los presentes..

Volverás? –Pregunto Miroku-

Inuyasha se detuvo a medio caminar llegando a la puerta que lo separaría de Kagome y su antigua vida. Recordó aquellos momentos en su vida que lo llenaron de una inmensa alegría, pero también recordó aquellos que tanto pesar le habían traído, no todo era felicidad en la vida, eso él lo sabía, pero no le parecía justo que él en un período de 6 meses haya perdido tanto y ganado tan poco. Simplemente no entendía que había hecho o dejado de hacer para que las cosas se le hubieran escurrido de esa forma de las manos, la única decisión que le parecía que sería correcta tomar era la de alejarse de todo y de todos y tal ves en unos cuantos años regresar a Japón y tratar de rehacer su vida.

Eso no puede llamarse vida..-susurro sin ser escuchado por la pareja- Puedo.. pero no voy a volver..

Ni para mi boda? –pregunto esperanzado-

No quiero molestar a la novia –dijo con rapidez Inuyasha-

Yo..-trato de decir Sango pero se le trabaron las palabras-

Miroku…-dijo este llamando la atención al aludido- dile a Kagome.. –Suspiro pesadamente - que lo siento..

Dicho esto atravesó la puerta despidiéndose de su tierra, la que lo vio crecer y la única que consideraría como hogar.. y mas al estar en ella la mujer que por tanto tiempo había amado.. y la única que iba amar..

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

Su vida siguió con terrible monotonía, los días se volvían cada vez más vacío y su alma poco a poco se desangraba sin remedio, sentía que había perdido su amor por la vida y que solo vivía por vivir. Ya nada tenia sentido, nada era lo suficientemente alegre para hacerlo feliz ni lo suficientemente horrible para hacerlo triste, él simplemente era un cascaron vacío que deambulaba por el mundo sin sentido alguno. Era algo humillante verse reducido a un corazón roto, pero no había que mentirse, eso era lo que él era y no había nada que discutir.

La vida sigue…-murmuro roncamente Inuyasha pagando la cuenta y parándose de la silla- y yo sigo en el mismo lugar esperando tu regreso con los pedazos de mi corazón en la mano.. _¿Pero cuánto tiempo durare antes que el dolor de mi pecho me termine matando? _–Pensó lo último con ironía y una cínica sonrisa en los labios-

No lo sabía ni le importaba ya que nada tenia sentido sin su Kagome…

_**Porque ella era su luz..**_

_**Porque ella era su Esperanza**_

**Porque ella era quien él amaba **

_**Porque por ella haría todo**_

_**Porque por ella haría nada **_

_**Porque ella era su vida**_

_**Porque ella era su amor**_

**Y la única por quien moriría **

El amor es algo delicioso, lleno de flores y multicolores, lleno de alegrías y grandes esperanzas que te hacían creer en un mundo más allá que este o cualquier otro. Pero el amor también es frío, también es negro, también es odio y también es puro y reluciente dolor. El amor era tantas cosas y nada a la vez, porque a pesar de que cuando lo tienes te sientes lleno, cuando este se va todo te lo quita y todo te lo deja, quedando un terrible vacío en tu interior y un dolor insoportable que te consume y te hiere de una forma que jamás lo haría cualquier herida física.

Kagome eres lo más feliz que me ha pasado en la vida –murmuro Inuyasha entrando a su despecho- y a la vez, lo más horrible que e conocido en mi vida… -sonrió con cinismo- por ello.. lo lamento pero aquí termina todo… simplemente ya no puedo más…

_**Porque tú me lastimas**_

_**Porque tú me hieres**_

**Porque tú eres todo lo que nunca podré tener **

_**Porque tú no me amas**_

_**Porque tú me odias**_

_**Porque por ti yo sangro **_

_**Porque por ti mi alma está negra**_

_**Porque tú lo amas **_

**Porque sin ti no soy nada y sin ti no siento nada**

_Adiós Kagome.. adiós Inuyasha… adiós a todo aquello que antes fui y ahora no soy…_-pensó esto ultimo tomando una foto de la muchacha junto a el y rompiéndola por la mitad- porque el amor es demasiado doloroso… y yo ya no soy un buen jugador..

_**PORQUE LA VIDA REAL ES MÁS DURA **_

_**QUE LA DE LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS**_

_**Y EL AMOR**_

_**NO ES PURA FELICIDAD**_

_**SINO **_

_**MÁS BIEN DOLOROSO**_

**FIN INUYASHA**

* * *

TRANQUILAS!!! NO AH TERMINADO EL FIC!!.. solo lo puse así para hacerlo más dramatico.. y lo de FIN INUYASHA es que termino la historia (por lo menos por ahora) desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha

**kesiichan:** tranquila que lo del final feliz se esta viendo... y no te alteres por este cap que es solo eso OTRO capitulo no el final de la historia.. hubo un momento en que decidí que este seria el final pero no me pareció justo.. seria muy cruel para Inuyasha.. bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y me dices que opinas de el... gracias por leer mi fic

**jeny-chan: **..gracias por leer mi fic.. pero no creo que lo alargue mucho porque para serte sincera soy muy irresponsable con eso de los fic largos... una vez escribí uno y no lo termine así que decidí publicar puros One-short como veras en mi perfil.. y pues esta historia iba a ser un One-short pero como que me alargue mucho ^-^º.. espero que te haya gustado este cap y pues me dejas tu opinión sobre este y cualquier duda me preguntas...

**ALEJANDRA: **pues si Inuyasha sufre mucho pero si no lo hiciera el fic no seria interesante ¿no?.. y Kagome pues.. hay momentos en que uno se contradice solo para mostrarse mas fuertes ante los demás o a sí mismos y eso fue lo que paso con ella... espero que te guste este cap me dices que te parece si?..

**ryomahellsing: **la idea no es mala pero el problema de eso es el factor tiempo.. para que una persona realmente olvide a otra que a AMADO MUCHOO (se por muerte o por engaño o algo así) se necesitan mínimo de 2 años.. y después viene el momento de mirar para ver opciones pero aun con esa molestia.. y como estoy en contra con lo de "un clavo saca a otro clavo" y el utilizar a otra persona para olvidar a otra no creo que lo ponga en ESTE fic.. pero tranquila que Kagome va a tener su dosis de sufrimiento.. cualquier otra idea será bien recibida y pues gracias por leer mi fic.. estaría muy agradecida si me dijeras que tal quedo este cap.. no se no me termina de convencer y estoy abierta a cualquier critica constructiva..

**Inujocelyn: **jajaja tranquila que no hay necesidad de otro review anónimo ya publique el 2º cap ^o^.. gracias por tus ánimos que para serte sincera me ayudan mucho y me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.. y estoy de acuerdo contigo con eso de Hoyou porque vamos a ser sinceras.. que tipo de hombre (por lo menos en el manga y anime) se ve rechazado INCONTABLES veces y sigue intentándolo por Dios si se nota que Kagome no lo quiere.. pero al parecer en este fic tiene más suerte ^^.. espero que te guste es cap y me dices tu opinión..

**XiO: **tranquila que Inuyasha va a ser feliz.. gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te haya gustado este cap.. me dices que tal me quedo este porque yo no quede convencida...

**TLAP: **aquí otro capitulo en el que Inuyasha APARENTEMENTE se rinde y sufre... pero vamos.. como si Inuyasha fuera de los que se rinde fácil.. me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y pues Inuyasha no va ser el único en sufrir ya veras en el siguiente cap.. haber que tal te pareció este capitulo y me dices que tal esta... no me importa recibir criticas ^o^...

**Lady-create: **si el pasado fue bastante triste, sobre todo la parte en que Kag desprecia a Inuyasha.. pero creo que este fue mas tranquilo.. espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. y pues me dices que tal quedo ^^

**kagomekatheryne**: ya veras porque Kagome trata de esa manera a Inuyasha.. solo espera al siguiente capitulo y en ese creo que más o menos se entenderá todo o por lo menos la parte de Kag.. gracias por leer el fic y pues espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.. please me dices como quedo ^0^

**ATTE: Denisse_Kagome**

**P.D: acepto criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar el fic**


	3. KAGOME

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MÍOS SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!... **

* * *

**...De Otro…**

La luz se filtró por entre las cortinas de aquella habitación llegando hasta el rostro de la muchacha que aun dormitaba, el repentino asalto a su rostro logro despertarla, el leve parpadeo de sus ojos y el movimiento casi imperceptible de sus labios indicaba la resistencia que presentaba a pesar del hecho contundente que indiferentemente de lo que tratara de hacer le seria difícil recuperar el sueño perturbado. Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron después de unos largos minutos de vacilación, Kagome observo su habitación con una paz interna increíblemente reconfortante que lograba relajar sus músculos y hacer de su mente un mundo blanco donde no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor. Era extraño sentir ese tipo de paz cuando desde hacia poco más de 1 año que su vida era un remolino de emociones reprimidas que se acumulaban en su interior incapaz de salir por mucha que sea la necesidad de ella de gritarlo a todo aquel que la viera, esa paz era reconfortante después de que tanto su mente como su corazón hubieran vivido en perpetua discordancia durante tanto tiempo, pero como todo en su vida las cosas felices no eran exactamente longevas, por ello cuando solo habían pasado 3 minutos desde su despertar el dolor la atravesó repentinamente asaltando todo su cuerpo y logrando estremecerla, el sabor de su saliva se volvió amarga y una punzada estremeció todo su sistema nervioso al recordar fragmento de conversaciones e imagines que se arremolinaban en lo que solo hacia unos segundos era un espacio completamente en blanco.

Otro días mas en el patético mundo de Kagome Higurashi –el sonido rasposo de su voz corto abruptamente la paz que hasta entonces reinaba en su cuarto- que paso con la alegría mañanera? Con la necesidad casi desbordante de salir al exterior y saludar a mis amigos?.. que paso con la vieja Kagome? Con las ilusiones y los sueños? –cerro sus ojos con el rostro contraído de dolor- que a pasado en mi vida??

**+**Flash Back**+**

Kagome caminaba refunfuñando por las calles de Tokio, intentando en vano de encontrar el mercadillo que según el mapa decía que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Ella junto a su madre y el nuevo novio de está se habían mudado hace 1 semana aun templo que quedaba en todo el centro de la ciudad, por lo tanto para conocer la nueva ciudad había decidido tomar un mapa e ir ella a comprar los suministros.

_Mala decisión.._

Disculpe señor.. –Murmuro apenada Kagome a un hombre- me podría decir donde queda el mercado mas cercano?...

El hombre se volteo a verla y ella se quedo totalmente enganchada de él, sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados brillaban bajo los rayos de sol y su escultural cuerpo se marcaba bajo la camisa que usaba, ella sintió por primera vez en sus 16 años que se sofocaba bajo la mirada de un hombre, _él era simplemente hermoso_. Él pareció divertido por el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que hizo que enrojeciera aun más y que deseara que la tierra se la tragase.

¿Kagome? Pero mira nada mas si es la pequeña Kagome –Miroku sonrío amigablemente detrás del hombre- Inuyasha te presento a mi amiga Kagome… ella es la mejor amiga de Sango..

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

En la cocina se servio tranquilamente su desayunado rezando interiormente que su pequeño hermano de 4 años no irrumpiera en el lugar. El chiquillo era el demonio personificado en un niño con aparente cara angelical, además que era un pozo sin fondo que a pesar de tragar como un cerdo todo lo que veía no acaba nunca satisfecho.

Una dolorosa punzada cruzo su cuerpo entero haciendo estremecerla, intento respirar con normalidad mientras observaba con desespero lo que antes era la comida principal que ocupaba su cocina "ramen", la amargura del pasado llego a ella abofeteándola nuevamente, sintió sus ojos arder pero como infinidades de veces ninguna lagrima logro salir de sus ojos.

Por que duele tanto?? Por que? –murmuro contrariada sosteniendo su estomago con desesperación- porque sigo sufriendo? Es que me lo merezco? –el susurro mas bien era una modulación de su boca que se perdía tras el flequillo azabache- me lo merezco??..

El dolor seguía atravesándola con veracidad destruyendo la poca tranquilidad que aun mantenía, se deslizo sobre la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, se sostuvo la cabeza por varios minutos mientras sus ojos inexpresivos observaban el desproporcional color de las baldosas de su cocina intentando llevar el dolor a algún recóndito lugar de su mente para almacenarlo en ese lugar para no tener que volver a pensar en ello.

_Como __**Odiaba**__ sufrir_

Eres tan egoísta.. –dijo ella observando el reflejo de si misma en el lava platos- tan egoísta y miedosa.. –su voz desprovista de emociones mantenían a raya el remolino de sentimientos en su interior- tanto pero tanto.. que lo dejaste… lo dejaste ir..

**+**Flash Back**+**

Escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Hoyou con una sonrisa armoniosa en sus labios, después de tanto tiempo sin verse se sentía extraña al volver a reiniciar su relación mas que todo platónica. El había sido el chico enamorado de ella que siempre se preocupaba por su salud y la ayudaba en todo lo que podía; por ello pensó ella era que sentía ese cosquilleo en su estomago.

_Le encantaba que alguien se preocupara tanto por ella_

Sabes Kagome? Me alegra volver a verte –los ojos del muchacho brillaron de alegría mientras tomaba las manos de la muchacha con suavidad- me alegra mucho

Kagome sonrío alegremente por aquellas emociones que embargaban por completo su interior, sintió reconfortante ese bailoteo en su estomago y el aumento de ritmo de su corazón que resonaba en sus oídos, también pareció reconfortarle el hecho de saberse controlada y lo suficientemente crítica como para apretar con sutileza el agarre, sabiendo de forma sistemática lo que significaba tanto para ella como para él este movimiento.

Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Houyo-kun –pensó en el hombre de ojos dorados que dominaba su vida por completo en esos instante y se sintió reconfortada por el calor que transmitía el agarre del muchacho frente a ella- mucho..

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

Lentamente el dolor dejo de asaltarla de aquella forma tan desgarradora, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que se pusiera en píe, apoyada aun en la pared suspiro de forma cansina aun con los ojos cerrados. Abriendo los ojos después de unos minutos retorno su tarea de intentar comer algo antes de comenzar ese fatídico día, observo el reloj que daba a las 10:49 am. e intento imaginar la razón por la que aun se encontraba sola en su casa. Probablemente Phill había salido a comparar comida y su madre aun estuviera en su cuarto durmiendo, Sota estaría en casa de un amigo y su abuelo bien podría estar dormitando en uno de sus sillones preferidos.

Hola Kag como estas? –Pregunto su madre con esa voz siempre candida y un poco descarada propia de ella- has hecho algo de comer?

Si.. puedes tomar un poco si quieres –dijo con normalidad mientras extendía su plato de comida-

No gracias, estoy a dieta.. recuerdas –Kagome asintió recordando vagamente haberla escuchado decírselo-

Voy a subir a mi cuarto.. –era extraña la forma en que siempre escapaba de su madre de forma mecánica como si siempre esperara que ella la lastimara de alguna forma-

Kagome.. –la voz de su madre esta vez no sonaba alegre si no más bien endurecida- cuando lo vas a entender?.. cuando vas a hablar de ello??

Kagome dio unos pasos atrás abatida para después mirar asombrada a su madre. Sounomi siempre había sido una mujer atractiva que llamaba la atención a donde fuera, su corta melena rizada de color negra y sus seductores ojos achocolatados en conjunto con su ropa provocativa llamaba la atención a cualquier hombre que pasaba junto a ella. No era una madre muy afectiva ni muchacho menos de las que se desvivían por saber lo que pasaba en la mente de sus hijos, mas bien era algo así como una mujer hecha para seducir y hacer pasar a los hombres una noche de ensueño, ella vivía por y para ella misma. Por ello la sorpresa que despertara en Kagome el comentario realizado hace no más de unos segundos.

No te entiendo.. –murmuro fríamente Kagome con una monotonía inexistente en su voz- de que hablas?

Inuyasha.. –el nombre salio de los labios de su madre en forma de veneno llenando de nuevo su ser de un dolor insufrible que recorría su ser por completo, _ahora recordaba porque siempre pensaba que su madre la iba a lastimar_-

**+**Flash Back**+**

Te sientes mejor bonita? –Pregunto suavemente Inuyasha acariciando la mejilla de esta con cariño-

Kagome asintió lentamente con sus ojos aun brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas esos dos días de incertidumbre. El hecho de saber que Hoyou intentaba forzarla a llevar su relación a un ambiente más serio y adulto había logrado hacer que tuviera un ataque de pánico que únicamente Inuyasha había sabido hacerla salir de él. Sabia que estaba mal quedarse a dormir en la casa de un hombre soltero cuando ella tenia novio y era una señorita, pero solo con Inuyasha se sentía feliz y lo suficientemente segura como para analizar las cosas con claridad.

Si.. –Murmuro con una voz lastimera propia de una niña en vez de una mujer de 20 años- gracias Inu-chan..

El hombre le sonrío con cariño acariciando nuevamente sus mejillas con devoción, el corazón de ella parecía apunto de salir de su pecho y el sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba su perturbación, sus ojos eran incapaces de despegar su vista de la hipnótica mirada dorada y el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca lograba dificultar el simple hecho de respirar. El se acerco apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Yo te protegeré Kagome.. -murmuro despacio mirándola con intensidad- siempre te protegeré.

Y al terminar de decir esto acerco más aun su cara besando con suavidad sus labios, el corazón se desboco en su pecho mientras un millar de emociones la embargaban en ese momento, sentía estrellas brillar en sus ojos y el dulce sabor de los labios de él en su boca, era la sensación mas dulce, excitante y dolorosamente divina que alguna vez había sentido alguna vez. Él apretó aun mas el agarre besándola con sensualidad y una devoción que le partía por la mitad el corazón, pero no por dolor sino por la cantidad de sentimiento que se arremolinaban en su interior. El beso era algo tan exquisito como la manera en que repentinamente ambos parecían desesperados por seguir ese contacto tan apasionadamente incitante.

Kagome.. –el susurro de sus labios irrumpió su beso logrando llenar de vacío el cuerpo de Kagome que aun se aferraba a él como un naufrago a su tabla- Kagome…

Él le dio besitos por todo su rostro mientras murmuraba pausadamente su nombre, ella era una simple marioneta que se dejaba hacer lo que fuera por ese hombre, simplemente era incapaz de negarle nada. Él era el todo para ella desde el primer instante en que sus vidas se cruzaron.

_y era por ello que se resistía a él de forma tan absurda_

Yo te voy a proteger bonita.. –murmuro nuevamente besando suavemente sus labios- siempre que me necesites estaré para ti…

Inuyasha…

Ella era simplemente incapaz de rechazar nada de él porque siempre se había sentido inexplicablemente atraída por el hombre frente a ella. Hoyou era una muchacho sumamente encantador que le hacia los días más tranquilo y lograba hacerla llegar a esa paz tan anhelada por ella en esos infructuosos 20 años de vida, Inuyasha por el contrario era una discordia en su vida, no porque al estar con él sintiera adversidad o miedo, si no más bien lo contrario, ella sentía demasiadas emociones revoltosas que bullían en su interior cuando se acercaban a él, sentimientos sumamente fuertes que la desconcertaban y ponían en duda su raciocinio, por ello que la propuesta de Hoyou le pareciera mas apropiada para ella, con él no había duda, con él no había emociones extrañas, con él.. y solo con él (y de eso estaba segura) encontraría la paz que buscaba.

_O tal vez no…_

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

¿Qué hay con él? –la frialdad en sus ojos y la cortante respuesta que había dado probablemente habían delatado su postura a su madre- _no quiero hablar… porque simplemente no te vas y me dejas en paz… ¿Por qué ahora te importo? ¿por qué ahora que no quiero?.._

Su madre le dirigió una mirada calculadora, de esas que ella le lanzaba a toda aquella persona que se interponía en su camino, su madre era una mujer de armas tomar pero unido a esto también estaba la mujer serena e inteligente que sabia observar las cosas de forma objetiva y hasta cierto punto analíticamente.

¿Por qué te engañas a ti misma? ¿Por qué te colocas en esta ridícula situación? –la falsa suavidad de su voz crispo los nervios de Kagome- se que tu vida gira en torno a mis decisiones Kag... Pero eso no puede seguir, tienes que tomar tus decisiones basadas en tus experiencias no en las mías.. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de aferrarte a mí?

Su mundo se sacudió de tal manera que pronto tuvo que buscar un apoyo para poder sostener el peso de las palabras de su madre en sus hombros, su respiración se volvió irregular, sacudiendo sus pulmones por más oxigeno que en aquellos momentos parecía faltar en su cerebro. Solo después de haber superado la sorpresa fue que lentamente pero con una cantidad inimaginables de fuerza en su interior fue surgiendo la rabia, el desconcierto e inclusive (para propia mortificación de ella que se consideraba una persona critica y seria de personalidad apacible) el odio.

Aferrarme a ti? –el susurro salió de sus labios de forma amenazante- pero si no hay nada a lo que aferrarme.. Nunca estabas lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarte…

OH linda.. siempre eh estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que te aferraras a mis experiencias a lo largo de la vida –la mujer ladio la cabeza con tranquilidad- siempre pensé que entenderías lo que intentaba enseñarte de la vida, de lo que debías aprender de MI vida de MIS experiencias, pero aparentemente lo has tergiversado todo y llevado hasta un punto en que es incluso mas enrollado y difícil de lo que es –con una sonrisa ligera e indiferente en sus labios meneo su cabeza- por que no me sorprende.

No te entiendo.. Nunca te eh entendido –murmuro con la voz contenida y sus puños apretados- como crees que podía comprender algo si ni siquiera entiendo lo que me tratas de decir.. no estabas el tiempo suficiente como para hacerme entender, hacerme ver algo más que una mujer desesperada que intenta buscar protección de un hombre a otro vendiendo su cuerpo al primero de su lista.

La mujer fuera de sentirse insultada se sentía realmente sorprendida de lo poco que su hija comprendía, la mujer sonrío nuevamente con esa inexplicable expresión vacía en su rostro y se apoyo en los gabinetes dispuesta a hablar y ser escuchada.

Tu padre era un buen hombre, desde cierto punto de vista, obviamente no del mío ya que fue él quien me abandono –una sonrisa sarcástica bailo en sus labios- ni siquiera llegamos a casarnos, simplemente me embarace de ti a los 18 y te tuve a los 19, un horroroso error para él ya que yo me sentía feliz por ello, nótese que no era por que te deseara tener Kagome, sino que eso marcaba el comienzo de la vida junto al hombre que amaba en ese momento.. que equivocada estaba..

Sounomi..

Un año paso y él simplemente no lo soportó más, un día encontró una camarera lo suficientemente guapa para superarme y se largo para siempre –el único indicio de inquietud de la mujer fue un imperceptible apretón en su puño- yo lo adoraba, él era el primero que había amado de verdad –rio con sorda- yo era una verdadera angelita que se había visto obligada a huir de casa para luchar por un amor que ni siquiera duro mas de media década.. ¿no es deprimente?

Kagome se removió incomoda

Dos años pase antes de conocer a un hombre y dejar de despreciar mi rostro, mi cuerpo y todas mis emociones, tu eras solo un estorbo en mi vida y un recordatorio de lo ilusa que había sido –en sus ojos apareció un velo cansino- varios hombres llegaron a mi vida y cada uno me parecía mas insatisfactorio que el anterior. Todos con el mismo físico, todos con la misma personalidad e iguales que mi odiado amor de secundaria. Todo siguió igual dejándote a ti en manos de vecinas, conocidas, amigas que en realidad no lo eran y hasta en un momento de mi vida te deje con un extraño que había aceptado cuidarte por 10 dólares.

La mujer deslumbro su pasado con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios y un cansancio casi palpable por la postura en que se recargaba en los muebles, los hombres caídos y la mueca en su boca.

Cuando tenias 10 años conocí a Phill, era todo lo contrario a mi tipo de hombre y verdaderamente correcto e irritante… por lo menos para mi –sonrío con cariño- lo ODIABA, por ello 4 años mas tarde cuando llegue a una fiesta con un hombre a mi lado y verlo a él con una mujer no supe que hacer sino salir corriendo y echarme a llorar.. ¿idiota no? –suspiro- él me alcanzo y me abrazo por largo rato.. me susurro palabras bastante bonitas ¿sabes?.. y luego me dijo que ninguna mujer era tan importante para él que yo.. así que dejara de preocuparme por su prima que se encontraba con 5 años de casada.

Kagome sintió emociones contradictorias en su interior. Era comprensible el hecho de que la dejara a ella de lado por que era el recuerdo de su amor fallido, pero no por ello debió de desplazarla por completo de su vida, después de todo ella era SU madre y debía de cargar la responsabilidad.

No te cuento esto para mejorar nuestra relación, ni para justificar mis acciones y mucho menos para que pienses que si hubieran sido distintas las situaciones te hubiera tratado mejor.. eso seria mentira.. no tengo alma de madre en mi –le sonrío con tranquilidad- lo hago para que entiendas que lo que yo hacia no era porque necesitaba a alguien a mi lado… lo que yo buscaba era mi amor verdadero .. Suena estúpido y trillado pero me gustan las novelas.. no cometas el error de pensar que los hombres hay que controlarlos y de la misma forma controlar tus sentimientos por miedo al dolor que resultaría de un apego mayor a una persona… deja esconderte tras ese efímero sentimiento de seguridad emocional con hoyou y sigue tu verdadero camino hasta donde realmente pertenece tu corazón… ve con tu Inuyasha y deja de vivir a expensas del abandono de tu padre…

Kagome la miro largo rato con la garganta seca y los ojos abierto de par en par, nuevamente sintió el escozor en ella esos que te indican que vas a llorar, pero como siempre le pasaba ninguna lágrima callo de sus ojos.

No amas a Houyo… nunca lo amaste.. si lo quisieras te hubiera acostado con él el día en que los deje solos en la casa –dijo con un ademan de obviedad sacando un sobre de su cartera-

SOUNOMI!!-respondió escandaliza Kagome-

Cariño, sin pasión no sirve el amor –respondió con una sonrisa llena de burla en sus labios- ahora.. toma este sobre.. tiene tu pasaporte, tu C.I, el pasaje hasta Londres y la información y números necesarios para encontrar a Inuyasha.

Pero..

Lo llame linda.. ahora te toca a ti buscarlo a él, el pobre a estado tras de ti como un perro faldero y no creo que dure mas..

**+**Flash Back**+**

Sentía que sus pulmones en cualquier momento estallarían por la loca carrera que mantenía desde hacia 10 minutos, transpiraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida pero no era tanto porque estuviera corriendo como una posesa por las calles sino más bien por el _hecho_ por el cual estaba corriendo. Inuyasha había decidido hace unas semanas su partida a Inglaterra para probablemente nunca volver, ella solo lo había sabido cuando Sango su amiga le había dicho que Miroku la iba a llevar junto a él a despedirse de Inuyasha. En el preciso momento en que corto la comunicación se sintió desfallecer, ¿en donde había estado ella como para no enterarse de algo tan transcendental en su vida?, ¡por amor a Dios! Inuyasha se _iba_ de Japón y ella no se enteraba. Todo por mantener su estupido orgullo y no permitir que nadie le hablara de él.

Por favor, por favor, por favor que no se allá ido –le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y ahora por la evidente falta de oxigeno también estaba mareada- estúpida.. estúpida.. Dios porque tengo que ser tan miedosa.. –murmuraba deteniéndose ya sin poder aguantar más- TAXIII!!!!

Al llegar al aeropuerto se encontraba temblando de miedo, su respiración agitada la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y el latir desbocado de su corazón la llenaba de una ansiedad insoportable para ella. Camino a paso lento mientras seguía las indicaciones que Sango por teléfono le había dado, temblando a más no poder llego hasta una baranda desde donde se aferro ahogada, el pánico que una vez la había asaltado hacia unos meses con Hoyou la atacaba en ese momento, cerro los ojos con fuerza y levantó lentamente la cara, al abrir sus ojos de nuevo se encontró con la silueta del hombre a quien había ido a buscar.

Inuyasha.. –murmuro con voz temblorosa-

Sentado dándole la espalda a ella se encontraba el peliplateado, por lo que veía ni Miroku ni Sango habían llegado aun, el gran alivio que sentía en ese momento hizo que todos sus males la abandonaran por completo, sus pulmones después de varios minutos con dificultad para respirar ahora se calmaban y se llenaba de oxigeno con facilidad, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y los mareos parecieron calmarse. Lo vio pararse (probablemente ya se iría) y decidió caminar hacia él pero una dolorosa punzada en su corazón la detuvo y macabros pensamientos nublaron su mente.

_¿Por qué este desespero por despedirme de él? ¿Por qué en vez de sentir simple tristeza me siento a punto de morir por el dolor que atenaza mi corazón?, solo lo quiero como amigo… ¿no es así?_ –esos pensamientos parecieron desorientarla y anclarla a el suelo sin dejar a Kagome moverse- _que sucede contigo Kagome.._

Asustada retrocedió sorprendida por los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior por Inuyasha. ¿Por qué ese desespero por detenerlo? Porque eso es lo que ella deseaba, obligarlo de alguna manera para que se quedara con ella y nunca separarse de él. Esos sentimientos extraños que siempre había sabido que estaban ahí y que los escondía con dificultad cuando estaba junto con Houyo ahora se derramaban por doquier desgarrándola por dentro. El estallido de emociones que brillaban con fuerza en su mente y corazón la apabulló por completo y como conejillo asustado sentía la necesidad de escapar de allí.

No –se dijo en un esfuerzo por hacerse la fuerte- yo.. yo puedo.. –temblaba nuevamente por el miedo- él es mi amigo… solo eso… solo eso.. y yo puedo despedirme, de verdad que puedo..

Mientras murmuraba esto retrocedía sin saber ya que hacer y sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar, poco a poco se fue perdiendo entre la multitud sin quitar la vista ni por un segundo del rostro serio y duro de Inuyasha que en ese momento se encontraba despidiendo de Miroku y Sango.

Vamos Kagome, vamos tu puedes –el susurro escapo de sus labios débil y sin convección- Dios bendito que sucede contigo Kagome.. es Inuyasha.. INUYASHA..

Las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron y un mundo oscuro la rodeo por completo siendo el único faro de luz el hombre de ojos dorados, ella dio dos pasos hacia adelante con la poca fuerza de voluntad que aun albergaba, se dio valor a ella misma mientras daba otros 2 pasos más, por un momento se imagino ella siendo otra persona.. Más fuerte, más valiente y resuelta en sus decisiones y por esos segundos dio más pasos y se acerco al hombre que le llenaba la vida de tantas alegrías, pero tan rápido como llego el valor ese se esfumo dejándola desamparada y completamente inmóvil a unos 10 metros de distancia.

_Por favor date la vuelta.. por favor voltéate y mírame_ –pensaba estática sin valor para acercarse más- _por favor Inuyasha, tienes que saber que estoy aquí… tienes que saberlo.. tu siempre sabes… por favor.._

Con el corazón en la mano lo vio voltearse y partir hacia la puerta que lo separaría finalmente de ella, quiso gritarle ahí mismo lo que sentía y detenerlo. ¿Pero como decirle lo que sentía si ni ella misma sabia?, lo único que sabia era que se le rompía el alma y el corazón no tenerlo a su lado, que las noches se le hacían largas sin sus platicas por el teléfono y cada día se sentía más sola e infeliz sin él.. que Houyo ya no era un elemento importante en su vida y que la relación entre ambos se estaba desmoronando.. que si Inuyasha le pedía que se marchara con él ella se iría sin pensarlo dos veces.. _Dios por que no entiendo mis sentimientos_.

Inuyasha.. –murmuro con la garganta cerrada y los ojos acuosos- Inuyasha…

Lo vio detenerse por unos segundos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con locura y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Inuyasha tenía una expresión que ella reconoció al instante y que la hizo dar un paso atrás aturdida, sus ojos que a pesar de la distancia distinguía destilaban pura agonía, en su cuerpo se mostraban los signos del cansancio y la rendición,.. y lo que más le dolió fue ver modular en sus labios su nombre con una expresión atormentada en su rostro.. y después de eso..

_Se marcho.. _

_Se marcho para siempre de su vida.._

Corrió como lo había hecho antes de llegar, corrió como si de su vida dependiera eso y corrió alejándose de lo que por tanto tiempo había sido su amigo, su protector y la única persona que la hacia sentirse viva en un mundo demasiado negro como para sonreír. Su corazón le dolía como nunca le había dolió jamás y de sus ojos salían lágrimas saladas que bañaban por completo su rostro. En ese preciso momento se aborreció a sí misma como nunca había aborrecido a nadie en su vida.

Inuyasha.. –murmuro con la voz cortada por el llanto sentada en un banco bajo la suave llovizna que bañaba en ese momento el parque en que se encontraba- Inuyasha…

Sus sollozos eran desgarradores bajo la lluvia, las lágrimas no paraban de salir a pesar del esfuerzo que ella hiciera para detenerlas y el temblor en su cuerpo era opacado por las continuas convulsiones que la albergaban cada vez que soltaba un sollozo más fuerte que el último. Su garganta se encontraba en carne viva y sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar pero ella ya no le importaba, se encontraba vacía y sola.. y así quería permanecer para desahogarse de todas sus penas.

Soy tan cobarde –murmuro con una risa amarga- estaba ahí y no fui capaz de despedirme.. como no fui capaz de despedirme –murmuro lo ultimo con la voz rota- Dios…

Su celular comenzó a sonar a través del silencioso paisaje, ella observo su pantalla por largos segundos antes de apagar el aparato y tirarlo dentro de su cartera. Suspiro sintiendo aun el vacío en su interior, sabiendo que su alma se encontraba rota en ese momento pero poco imaginaba ella lo que el destino le tendría preparado en el futuro y la agonía que sufriría durante las semanas que seguirían a la partida de Inuyasha.

Hoy no quiero saber nada de ti Houyo –murmuro observando el aparato dentro de su cartera- ni hoy… ni nunca más..

_Inuyasha…_

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

**Continuara….**

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC Y DEJAR UN COMENTARIO!!!**

**Inujocelyn:** si bueno el capitulo pasado fue muy triste pero ya en este Inu no sufre sino Kagome.. en este cap espero que se explique la confusión de Kagome con respectos a sus sentimientos.. como veras en este fic la que esta confundida es Kag y no Inu como en el manga y anime… y tranquila que el reencuentro va a ser muy bueno XD… solo espera un poco.. espero que te haya gustado el cap.. me dices que tal me quedo…

**setsuna17 :** gracias por leer mi fic!! Me alegra que te guste.. me dices que tal me quedo este cap… donde la protagonista es Kagome y la que sufre es ella….

**Paulaa:** naaa tranquila que a mi Inu no lo puedo dejar sufriendo así.. en ete capitulo la protagonista fue Kagome.. que te pareció su mama?.. muy diferente a la del anime XD… espero que te haya gustado este cap… me dices que tal me quedo

**XiO:** sip como viste en este cap la que relataba era Kagome.. ella también sufre pero aun no sabe xq.. se invirtieron los papeles en este fic.. inu sabe que la ama pero ella esta confundida entre la amistad y lo que siente por el.. y claro que va a tener un final feliz.. solo espera unos pocos capítulos más XD.. me dices que tal te pareció el cap..¿y que tal la mama de kagome?

**Tezka:** muchas gracias por leer mi fic y tranquila que cualquier pregunta que tengas yo la respondo.. espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. es algo fastidioso pero muy importante para lo que sigue.. me dices que tal quedo si??..

**sonia estrada:** aquí esta la actualización.. gracias por leer mi fic y tranquila que no voy a dejar de escribirlo..

**TLAP:** jajajajaja… claro quien no quiera que ambos terminen juntos??.. pero tu solo espera uno o dos cap más y vas a ver como termina todo.. gracias por leer mi fic y pues me dices que tal te pareció los sentimientos de Kag (algo confundida la muchacha no?) y pues la mama de Kagome es algo diferente a la del manga no crees???

**tatihime!:** yo iba a dejar así a Inuyasha pero cambie de idea al leer lo que había escrito y dije: no pobrecito yo no quisiera que a mí me pasara algo así.. y por eso decidí seguirlo y pensar en una forma para que el no terminara tan miserable… y lo de negrita fue algo que yo me invente.. Siempre me a gustado ese tipo de cosas y me parece que agregan un pizca mas de drama, te gusto?... bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap y me digas que tal me quedo..

**kagomekatheryne:** gracias por leer mi fic y tranquila que él tiene su final feliz.. y como veras en este cap la que sufre es Kagome (así dejo en paz un rato a Inuyasha).. espero que te haya gustado el capitulo..

**lady-create:** jajaja esa era mi idea que como que todo el mundo quedara como "¿y esta idiota lo va a dejar así?".. pero déjame decirte que estuve apunto de hacerlo pero no me pareció justo.. y adivinaste! Si había algo tras todo.. como leíste ella SI fue al aeropuerto a despedirse pero no pudo (por vergüenza, miedo, confusión, etc, etc…).. y no estas lok si tu lo estas Dios no quiero saber como estaré yo que soy la que escribe el fic XD.. gracias por tu apoyo y vamos a ver si te imaginas como va a ser el reencuentro entre estos dos tontos.. lo único que te voy a decir es que será una gran prueba para Kagome…

**Atte: Denisse_Kagome**

**P.D: _acepto cualquier crítica o pregunta con respecto al fic_**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MÍOS SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!... **

* * *

**...De Otro…**

**Reencuentro**

Allí se encontraba de nuevo, a pocos metros de las puertas que hace más de año y medio Inuyasha había cruzada dejándola a ella sola y desorientada. Recordar ese momento logro hacerla rememorar los sentimientos de aquel día, la rabia, el dolor y el aborrecimiento, todo eso dirigido hacia ella misma. ¿Qué tipo de persona era ella que fue incapaz de despedirse de su mejor amigo?, ¿Cómo había preferido a Houyo por encima de Inuyasha? Y por supuesto ¿Cómo demonios le había dicho a él esas horribles palabras en la fiesta de ejecutivos?. Recordó el dolor que sintió en el mismo instante de verter ese veneno de sus labios, como su alma pareció abandonarla en el mismo instante en que lo vio irse, derrotado y herido, después de eso le había huido avergonzada de sí misma.

_Por favor todos los pasajeros del vuelo 356-01-E Japón Inglaterra abordar el avión_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando comenzó a caminar a lo que sería su nuevo destino, el pánico volvió a asaltarla pero esta vez no se dejo vencer, al pensar en todo lo que debió haber sufrido Inuyasha al no verla ese día en el aeropuerto la lleno de una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que tenia, pensó en esos momentos felices junto a él, imagino el reencuentro entre ambos y después de pensar en eso y muchos otros recuerdos inhaló profundamente y atravesó las puertas.

**+**Flash Back**+**

Kagome.. –la muchacha volteo rápidamente con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro a lo que el muchacho de igual manera respondió con nerviosismo- yo… eh.. ¿puedes sentarte unos minutos por favor?

Kagome frunció un poco el seño desconcertada, el rostro siempre tranquilo de Houyo se encontraba levemente serio y parecía nervioso, desconfiada se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín de la Universidad donde ambos estudiaban. Houyo en vez de sentarse junto a ella se quedo estático donde se encontraba, lo vio suspirar fuertemente antes de mirarla con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas –su sonrisa desapareció- sabes que cuando íbamos en la segundaria yo siempre te invitaba a salir y tu nunca aceptabas alegando un dolor de cabeza o que tu familia estaba de viaje o cualquier cosa de esas…

Houyo yo..

No tranquila, yo lo supere.. pero.. desde que nos volvimos a encontrar eh vuelto a sentir ese amor que siempre eh tenido para ti Higurashi –arrodillándose junto a ella saco de su bolso con cuidado una rosa- quiero que seas mi novia.. porque se que te puedo hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo y te prometo que nunca te lastimare

Sorprendida Kagome abrió a más no poder sus ojos mientras sentía que un revoloteo de mariposas asaltaban su estomago, mirando fijamente los ojos del muchacho supo que decía la verdad, no es que hubiera alguna duda en ella sobre si él la quería o no después de todo Houyo siempre había querido tener una relación con ella, pero ahora ahí frente a él mientras dichas palabras salían finalmente de su boca se sintió fría y desconcertada. En su interior existía una pequeña mota de alegría en ella por oír eso, pero no se sentía excepcionalmente dichosa como debería de estarlo. La pregunta era ¿Seguiría adelante o finalmente terminaría con todo esto?. Ahora era el momento de decidir entre Inuyasha y Houyo..

_Inuyasha.. siempre Inuyasha…_

Si Houyo acepto ser tu novia.. –finalmente las palabras condenatorias salieron de sus labios marcando el inicio de una relación y el fin de otra-

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

Mirando por la ventana del avión trato de tranquilizarse, ahora estaba más segura que antes sobre su decisión de ir a Inglaterra, sabia que se lo debía a Inuyasha después de que él dejara todo por ella, aun así se sentía incomoda con la idea de volver a verlo, le daba demasiada vergüenza enfrentarlo después de lo mal que ella lo había tratado, había actuado de forma horrible por el simple hecho de que él le demostrara tan abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia ella. No podía ni imaginar como se sentiría si alguien la hubiera despreciado por el simple hecho de amar.

**+**Flash Back**+**

Kagome entro a la cafetería con los sentimientos a flor de piel, no estaba segura de si debía hacer esto o no pero entendía que si no le decía a él primero no podría iniciar una verdadera relación con Houyo. Al ver al hombre atento a un revoltijo de papeles se lleno de valor pensando patéticamente para sí misma que _quería_ a Houyo y que no tenía nada que lamentar.

_Tal vez si lo repetía se lo creyera_

Hola Inuyasha..-dijo sentándose frente a él con una enorme sonrisa que disfrazaba los nervios que siempre la embargaban cada vez que se encontraba frente a Inuyasha-

Hola Kagome –su seriedad logro hacerla sentir mas nerviosa de lo que estaba- que sucede?

Uh?.. nada.. yo solo pasaba a saludarte –nerviosa soltó una patética risa por lo bajo removiéndose en la silla- por que lo preguntas?

Porque tu quieres que pregunte..-dijo con sarcasmo mientras sonreía levemente-

Ella sintió sus mejillas subir de temperatura al ver la hermosa sonrisa que adornaban el rostro de Inuyasha. Le era simplemente imposible no contemplar a ese hermoso hombre que durante los últimos años se había encargado de hacerla sentir protegida y sumamente feliz, pensó por unos segundos que tal vez era una tontería lo de Houyo ya que era imposible estar con alguien cuando ella no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. **Pero vamos**, ahora que lo recordaba ella era anormal por lo tanto seguiría esa tontería de ser la novia de un muchachito que ni quería y dejaría tirado a Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha!! Me paso algo tan increíble.. –dijo terminando en un falso suspiro sonrojándose con toda intención intentando hacer mas dramático su discurso-

Si? Y se puede saber que? –Inuyasha la miro fijamente con una tierna mirada. Atormentada trago saliva e intento sonar convincente a pesar de que su garganta se encontraba cerrada-

Es que… quería que fueras el primero en saber que.. que..

Que sucede Kagome? –pregunto preocupado Inuyasha pero sin dejar su seriedad-

Para Kagome esos fueron los minutos más largos de toda su vida. Las emociones se arremolinaban entorno a ella ahogándola a pesar de que en su exterior se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa, ella era tan buena actriz que ni siquiera su madre sabia diferenciar cuando estaba feliz o no. Tal vez no fueron más que unos segundos los que transcurrieron antes de sentenciar a muerte cualquier tipo de cariño que surgiera hacia Inuyasha pero estaba segura que más tarde se odiaría como se odiaba ahora por hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Oh Inuyasha.. Houyo me a pedido ser su novia –chillo con falsa emoción mientras sentía algo romperse en su interior al ver como poco a poco su rostro se volvía serio- y yo acepte.. ESTOY TAN FELIZ!!

Finalmente lo había dicho a pesar del nudo en su garganta y las falsas sonrisa que estaban apunto de quebrar su rostro, y con esto estaba poniendo fin a toda relación venidera con el hombre frente a ella, sabia que tal vez no estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir junto a un muchacho que no estaba segura de querer y pisotear los sentimientos extraños que la embargaban cuando estaba con Inuyasha, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y de todas maneras si tuviera que escoger otra vez siempre elegiría a Houyo por más que la destrozara ver la amargura en la mirada de Inuyasha y sentir como poco a poco este se alejaba de ella en el plano emocional, lo había lastimado profundamente de eso estaba segura.

_Y como se odiaba por eso.._

Pero que más se podía esperar de ella? Era una cobarde y lo admitía.. Tenia miedo de amar y que el después la lastimara..

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

_**......por favor abrocharse los cinturones….**_

Kagome sentía las sacudidas del avión apunto de aterrizar, al observar por la ventana vio la gran ciudad sumida en la oscuridad de la noche con sus brillantes luces encendidas que hubieran dado un hermoso espectáculo si no fuera por el abrumador humo que cubría como niebla el bajo cielo londinense. Y al pensar en eso ultimo su corazón latió dolorosamente, podría ser que eso era lo que pasaba con ella, tal vez si se detenía un momento a analizar sus emociones podría encontrar algo hermoso escondido en todo aquello… pero claro… para eso había que ser una persona fuerte y ella se sentía demasiado débil tanto emocional como físicamente como para analizar algo y más sus emociones tan complicadas.

_Cobarde.._

Bueno Kagome… -apretando con fuerzas los reposa manos al momento de aterrizar- es hora de enfrentar al mismísimo demonio..

Y que extraño era que no sintiera como el demonio a Inuyasha sino las fuerzas que parecían querer alejarla de él……….y adivinen..

_Esas fuerzas eran ella misma.. _

**+**Flash Back**+**

Sentados ambos en el enorme sofá marrón de su casa Houyo y ella veían una película mientras esperaban el regreso de su madre. Se sentía un poco incomoda con el hecho de quedarse sola en su casa con su novio, eso era extraño ya que para ser sinceros la mayoría de las parejas "querían" quedarse solas todo el tiempo, si fueran una pareja normal probablemente estuvieran besándose y…

_Dios que cosas piensas Kagome.. Concéntrate en la película_ – pensó alterada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se separaba unos centímetros de Houyo quien parecía "distraídamente" pegado a ella-

Ellos estaban viendo una de esas películas románticas que estaba segura que si estuviera prestando algo de atención se encontraría llorando, pero no, ella tenía que estar pensando en cosas insanas que no venían al caso porque estaba segura que entre ella y Houyo NUNCA pasaría nada de eso, no se veía a ella misma haciendo _eso_ con él. Tratando de volver su atención a la película intento pensar en trivialidades como el hecho de que reconocía que el protagonista era espectacular (como todos los actores de cine), pero ahora que lo analizaba le parecía mucho mejor Inuyasha, el era "el" hombre por quien cualquier mujer moriría por tenerlo, cualquier mujer menos ella que era una grañidísima idiota que parecía preferir al desgarbado muchacho alado de ella en ves de a Inuyasha.

_¿Qué clase de enfermedad poseía ella que no quería estar con Inuyasha?_

_¡Ya basta! Yo quiero a Houyo, Yo quiero a Houyo, Yo quiero a Houyo, Yo quiero a Houyo…_ -repitió en su mente varias veces intentando convencerse-

Eh.. Kagome –llamo débilmente Houyo sacando de su lucha interna a Kagome- yo.. bueno.. eeehh..

Kagome observo extrañada como las mejillas de Houyo se sonrojaban poco a poco, el muchacho parecía incomodo además de estar discutiendo consigo mismo sobre lo que sea que quisiera hablar con ella. Moviéndose un poco repentinamente incomoda imagino miles de cosas que podría alegar como en el pasado para escapar de esa situación, no entendía verdaderamente que era lo que le molestaba pero estaba segura que no le iba a gustar lo que Houyo le dijera, después de todo si él se encontraba nervioso… _y eso que Houyo NUNCA estaba nervioso_… no podía ser algo bueno.

Yo te amo y tu a mi.. así que.. yo pensaba que tal vez.. –murmuro contrariado acercándose aun más a Kagome-

Tragando lentamente Kagome comenzó a ponerse de pie, Houyo aun sostenía su esperanzada mirada sobre ella mientras balbuceabas unas palabras que ella no lograba entender. Con la garganta cerrada intento en vano hablar sin poder conseguirlo, el aire no parecía llegar por completo a su cerebro ya que solo veía unos puntos de colores a su alrededor mientras se alejaba del muchacho, tal vez su respuesta era exagerada pero se encontraba tan asustada que ya ni sabia como actuar en un situación así.

Yo.. no lo creo.. –Replico rápidamente Kagome poniéndose de pie- creo que es muy rápido.. además.. yo.. yo… no estoy preparada… yo..

Pero si tu dices amarme entonces no veo porque.. –Houyo le agarro firmemente de su brazo a lo que Kagome respondió con una manotada en este- Kagome..

NO –dijo firme mientras abría la puerta de la sala desorientada- he dicho que no..

Pero.. por favor yo.. te juro que seré amable..

NO…

No quiso escuchar más, solo salio corriendo de su propia casa mas desconcertada que asustada, en realidad sabia que había reaccionado de forma exagerada pero el simple hecho de imaginar a Houyo tocándola de esa forma _tan _intima lograba hacer saltar la bilis en su garganta. No, nunca permitiría que Houyo la viera desnuda y mucho menos que la tocara. Corriendo confundida por las calles tumbo y golpeo a varias personas sin siquiera disculparse, ella aun no podía creer que realmente no quisiera que Houyo la tocara, y mientras mas lo analizaba más se daba cuenta de que en realidad ella casi nunca permitía que este la besara o la abrazara porque cuando lo hacia esos besos le parecían demasiado empalagosos y sin chispa alguna y al compararlos con los pocos besos que se había dado con Inuyasha, _realmente su novio la dejaba decepcionada_. Por qué con Inuyasha todo era fuego y excitante cuando con Houyo todo era tan… tan… ¿normal?.

_Tu sabes porque pero no quieres admitirlo… _

llego a la cafetería Sengoku-jidai y sin siquiera pensarlo llamo a Inuyasha-

En realidad no tuvo que decir más de dos palabras y él había accedido de una vez. Estática desde donde estaba el revoltijos de emociones poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, suspirando temblorosa pensó en lo que tendría que decirle a Inuyasha, y como si el solo hecho de pensar en él la debilitara sus ojos se aguaron conteniendo las lágrimas, ella solo quería que la abrazara para calmar esas estúpidas emociones que se encontraban a flor de piel, no por el hecho de la manera de actuar de Houyo si no el darse cuenta de que en realidad su novio no era tan importante para ella como debería serlo.

_¿Es que acaso me eh equivocado? ¿Cómo puedo quererlo y aun así no desearlo cerca de mí?_

Kagome? –el solo hecho de escuchar su voz rompió algo dentro de ella que logro hacer saltar sus lágrimas- te encuentras bien?.. que pasa?

Yo…Inuyasha..-dijo entre sollozos esta mientras cubría su cara con sus manos y respiraba con fuerza-

Lo sintió sentarse frente a ella mientras lloraba a lágrimas tendidas, él gentilmente separo sus manos de su cara observándola con una ternura que logro destruirla de nuevo. ¿Por qué él era capaz de hacerla sentir así cuando Houyo no lo hacia? ¿Por qué al verlo su mundo se sacudía y con Houyo no?, todo era tan extraño…. pero por ese día no le importo Houyo, por ese día iba a estar junto a _su _Inuyasha para que la mimara y la abrazara como ella deseaba cuando estaba con Houyo, algo que ella tontamente había impedido al quedarse junto a su novio en vez del hombre junto a ella.

_Por Dios Kagome.. Además de cobarde ahora también eres una Hipócrita?_

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

¿Alo? –con la voz temblando espero asustada la respuesta sujetando con fuerza el teléfono público- ¿Sesshomaru?...

_**Sí **_–la fría respuesta logro sobresaltarla y hacerla acobardarse de su decisión- _**¿quién es?**_

Eehh.. –Tragando saliva intento pensar en algo coherente para decirle- yo.. si esta ocupado yo puedo llamar otro día… -eso era mentira, en realidad casi no tenia dinero y mucho menos algún lugar para quedarse, y por si fuera poco no sabia absolutamente nada de ingles-

_**¿Kagome?..**_– el silencio tras la línea telefónica la puso nerviosa y más después de que este dijera su nombre, ¿como sabia quien era?- _**es usted la Srta. Higurashi?...**_

Sí.. –su voz sonó patética aun para sus oídos-

_**Esta llamada no es del extranjero**_ –la voz del hombre cortante y seca hizo que los bellos de su nuca se erizaran- _**¿esta usted en Inglaterra?**_

Si.. –Respondió titubeante- estoy… estoy en Londres… yo.. acabo de llegar..

_**¿Qué hace aquí?**_

Yo.. yo necesito hablar con Inuyasha..

Un tenso silencio se extendió entre ambos mientras Kagome pensaba agobiada en que tal vez Sesshomaru supiera lo horrible que ella había tratado a Inuyasha y que por eso no le diría donde encontrarlo, aun que también cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre pensara que no era nada más que una pobretona que no se merecía estar con su hermano o muchas probabilidades más que a la final no la dejaban a ella en una posición muy favorable, pero después de todo lo que ella le había hecho a Inuyasha sabía que se merecía cualquiera de esos dramáticos finales.

_**Está segura de que quiere verlo?..**_- la dura voz con que expreso eso logro hacer saltar sus nervios que ya de por si se encontraban destruidos por tantas emociones-

Si..

_**Si es así vaya a esta dirección.. pero escúcheme bien.. usted va a hablar con él está noche, si me entero de que no es así yo mismo me encargare de destruir cualquier cosas que exista entre ustedes.. **_–su voz afilada taladro todo su cuerpo que empezó a tiritar desconcertada por la brutalidad de sus palabras- _**estaré viendo el noticiero, no intente engañarme.. **_

Ahora dentro de un taxi aun se encontraba nerviosa por las extrañas palabras dichas por Sesshomaru, no entendía porque este le había dicho que estaría viendo el noticiero, ¿Cómo este sabría lo que ella hacia a través de este?, ni siquiera siguió esa línea de pensamiento porque sabía que llegaría a una conclusión que lograría hacerla retractar su decisión de volver junto a Inuyasha, pero lo más patético de todo esto era que ella aun no sabía lo que sentía por Inuyasha, como podía ser tan cruel para ir junto a él y decirle que no sabía si lo amaba pero que aun así quería permanecer junto a él.

_TÚ sabes lo que sientes.. lo que pasa es que no lo quieres ver.._

Al detenerse el taxi imagino que por fin había llegado por lo que le dio el poco dinero que le quedaba y se bajo. La enorme edificación frente a ella se encontraba iluminada por enormes reflectores, la fachada parecía de unos siglos antes y su magnificencia la hizo sentir minima e inimaginablemente pobre, según la dirección que Sesshomaru le había dado esto seria un hotel, pero claro él no se había tomado la molestia de mencionarle el hecho de que se encontraría rodeado por camarógrafos y que probablemente hubiera una fiesta parecida o mucho más elegante que la que había ido una ves hace meses atrás junto a Houyo. El miedo la asalto mientras pensaba en la locura que estaba cometiendo, simplemente no podía entrar ahí y pasar por el medio de la fiesta buscando a Inuyasha con los harapos que cargaba encima, sus gastados jeans y su camisa de tirantes verde era una muda cómoda para un viaje de muchas horas pero definitivamente no el vestuario adecuado para una fiesta de tal magnitud.

Yo no puedo.. –murmuro retrocediendo escondiéndose en un callejón alado del hotel- no puedo…

_Sí que puedes Kagome.. _

Recostando la cabeza en la fría pared pensó en todas las cosas malas que podrían ocurrir al entrar en el hotel y el posible recibimiento de Inuyasha al verla, tal vez la mandaría a sacar resentido aun con ella por dejarlo abandonado cuando él la había necesitado, había sido en ese tiempo tan cruel que se merecería todos los males que le había pasado. Todo el sufrimiento que había vivido tras la partida de Inuyasha lo había aceptado como paga de sus errores pero ahora que debía enfrentar su pasado le era simplemente difícil ponerse de píe e ir directo a él. En ese momento quiso irse, en realidad que lo quería, pero el solo hecho de saber que nunca lo volvería a ver si se marchaba destrozó algo en ella que no sabía que aun tenía. ¿Cómo irse ahora cuando ya podía sentir nuevamente su voz acariciando sus oídos y sus brazos rodeándola?, ¿Cómo podía abandonar ahora cuando se sentía incapaz de seguir viva si se iba?, Inuyasha era su mundo y en el momento en que él la dejó se sintió fuera de lugar y todo a su alrededor perdió sentido, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando su madre la dejo al cuidado de un desconocido.

-Unas pocas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla mientras el dolor la carcomía- Kami en realidad lo amo.. lo amo como nunca podré amar a alguien.. como nunca ame a alguien…

Parándose tomo todo el valor que durante esos últimos años había necesitado y que la embargaron al entender la enormidad de sus sentimientos hacia el hombre, se abrió camino por una puerta de mantenimiento escabulléndose de la mirada curiosa del personal y llegando finalmente al centro de la fiesta, sentía la mirada curiosa y despectiva de muchos sobre ella mientras caminaba por el elegante salón buscando a Inuyasha. Su respiración se volvía dificultosa mientras pasaba de grupo en grupo sin encontrarlo, desde la distancia observo a varios camareros venir por ella seguramente para sacarla por lo que se volvió en redondo buscando con desesperación al hombre que tanto amaba.

_Y finalmente ahí estaba.. _

Inuyasha se encontraba alado de una hermosa rubia que se restregaba provocativamente al brazo de éste mientras Inuyasha hablaba con otro hombre. Se detuvo abruptamente mientras lo observaba después de más de un año sin verlo, su hermoso cabello aun seguían tan o más largo que la ultima vez que lo había visto, su cuerpo se veía mucho mas musculoso que antes y aunque fuera imposible a ella le parecía aun más alto, pero lo que logro detener por segundos su corazón fueron sus hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban con intensidad por la iluminación en el salón.

_El era tan hermoso.. _

_Lo único terrible de ese cuadro era la despampanante rubia a su lado._

Disculpe Srta. Pero tendrá que seguirme –el mesero la saco de su ensoñación abruptamente- esta fiesta es privada.. por favor acompáñeme..

Pero es que usted no entiende.. –dijo consternada Kagome soltándose del agarre del hombre y retrocediendo- yo necesito..

Su mirada regreso hacia donde minutos antes estaba Inuyasha y para horror de sus propios nervios él se encontraba mirándola totalmente petrificado desde donde se encontraba, ambos se miraron por largos segundos antes que una nueva sacudida en su brazo hizo sobresaltar a Kagome.

Debe retirarse ahora –dijo con hosquedad un gran hombre vestido totalmente de negro y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta del alboroto que había provocado dentro del salón, muchos fotógrafos parecían enloquecidos por su presencia y los invitados murmuraban entre ellos con horror-

_Y así fue su grandioso reencuentro.._

_Que típico de ella causar un espectáculo…_

Continuara…

* * *

**setsuna17 :** Gracia por dejarme un review eso me sube los ánimos.. espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, espero que se haya entendido lo que quería explicar y cualquier cosa me pregustas ok??..

**Inujocelyn:** gracias por dejarme un review XD.. y si pues la mama de Kagome era algo salida pero hay que tomar en cuenta su despecho… y pues aquí esta el esperado reencuentro, aun no se han hablado pero a que no te habías imaginado algo así??.. pero Kagome tenia que demostrar que superaría sus temores antes de finalmente volver a verse con Inuyasha… después de todo lo que él paso.. ella no podía simplemente llegar y decirle que no sabia si lo amaba o no.. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.. me dices que tal te pareció sip??

**Paulaa:** si bueno la mama de Kag tenia que ser así para que la personalidad de Kagome cambiara un poco y se adaptara al fic.. y claro como ella fue la causante de su trauma tenia que ser ella misma la que le abría los ojos (por lo menos eso es lo que yo pienso).. y si lo que hace el pánico no?.. por eso fue que Kagome no se despidió.. por eso y la vergüenza.. espero que te guste este cap.. me dices que tal te pareció si??

**TLAP:** si ella tenia que ser de esa forma para que la personalidad de Kag fuera de la manera en que yo quería.. y tranquila que en el próximo cap se resuelve todo.. es el ultimo y tal vez haga un epilogo pero no estoy segura..

**AllySan:** debo de admitir que me gustan las historias emotivas y bastantes tristes. Si la Kagome de mi fic es bastante inmadura y MUY insegura.. en este capitulo se ve bastante de eso.. y como decía en una parte, ella misma era la que impedía que la relación entre ambos se diera.. solo cuando ella dejo sus miedos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo fue que se armo de valor y fue a buscarlo… (claro solo después de unos cuantos meses) me dices que tal me quedo si??

**sonia sandria: **jajaja si bueno el miedo supero a Kagome y fue por eso que no se despidió de él (también hay algo de orgullo en todo esto) y lo del epilogo eso esta por verse… el siguiente capitulo probablemente sea el final de la historia.. eso depende cuanto se me vaya la mano y escriba de mas o de menos.. espero que te haya gustado el cap.. y pues a ver que tal te pareció este.. espero haber cubrido tus expectativas

**tatihime!:** jajaja si es por eso que lo hice de esa manera… soñando con encontrar un tipo así.. UoU.. algo imposible pero bueno ¿Qué tiene de malo soñar?, espero que te haya gustado este cap y a ver si cubrio tus expectativas…

**Crystal Butterfly 92:** perdón la tardanza n_n… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, creo que el siguiente será el ultimo..

**ALEJANDRA:** me imagino lo desesperante que debe haber sido leer la parte del aeropuerto.. y deja tranquila a tu compu que es ella la que te deja leer fic.. si quieres desquitarte te recomiendo una bolsa de boxeo (o un hermano/hermana si los tienes).. y si pues algo salida la mama de Kag pero sinceramente en anime la mama de kag es demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.. espero que en este capitulo te hayas calmado mas al ver que finalmente Kag a decidido usar su cerebro y ha ido a buscar a Inuyasha… me dices que tal te pareció si???

**kagomekatheryne:** en realidad no podía ser tan cruel y poner a sufrir solo a Inuyasha… pero sigo pensando que fui un poco más dura con Inu.. sinceramente gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te haya gustado este cap que se tardo unos días más en salir por cosas de colegio ¬¬… bueno a ver que te parece.. espero que te haya gustado tanto como los demás.. XD

**Chie Abi: **Gracias XD.. si creo que en mis fic soy más narradora de sentimientos que de actos en si… espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me dices que tal me quedo si??...

**multinicks:** si, en realidad yo siempre hago sufrir más a Inuyasha que a Kagome pero por lo menos en este fic también hice sufrir a Kagome.. y en realidad la principal idea del fic era hacer sufrir a Inuyasha y que derepente apareciera Kagome pero no me pareció justo que solo uno de los puntos de vistas de ambos se viera por ello que Kagome narrara el 3 y 4 capitulo.. espero que te gustara este cap y pues que llenara todas tus expectativas… el próximo cap probablemente sea el final ..

**XiO:** gracias por siempre dejar un review eso me ayuda a mi y mi autoestima XD… y lo de la personalidad de la mama de Kag pues si me parece demasiado perfecta en el anime así que aquí la hice mas liberal la pobre tiene que disfrutar un poco no XD… bueno Kagome a estado lo suficientemente confundida así que en este cap hice terminar todo eso.. y puedes estar segura de que este fic no durara más de lo que tiene que durar.. el próximo cap será el último (creo) y tal vez haga un epilogo para explicar lo del resentimiento de Sango y unos cuantos cabos sueltos pero no estoy segura.. capaz lo dejo todo tal cual como está y las dejo a todas ustedes para que imaginen el porque de las cosas… al final ustedes son las que me dirán que hacer..

**Tezka:** jajaja gracias por tu review y espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.. es realmente importante para mí que dejen sus opiniones a pesar de no ser muy largas..

**Atte: Denisse_Kagome**

**P.D: acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva **


	5. Inuyasha Kagome

...Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi..

..solo la historia es enteramente mía..

* * *

..**. De Otro…**

_Mírame y dime que no me quieres_

_Mírame y di que no te importo_

_Mírame maldita imbécil y hazme rogar mi retorno_

_Porque te amo pero no te quiero_

_Te deseo pero no comparto el fuego_

_Juegas y pierdes_

_Pierdes y ganas_

_¿Podrías finalmente dejar de seguirme la contraria?_

_Acéptame_

_Ámame_

_Quiéreme_

_Por que solo yo seré tu dueño_

_Aquel que te tome en la noche _

_Y consiga invadir tus sueños _

Escuchar la conversación de Takeshi era aburrida por no decir frustrante, había intentado escapar del hombre y su hija a toda costa pero el anciano lo había interceptado solo momentos después de que su hija se aferrara con descara a su ante brazo. ¿Es qué acaso no entendían que él no iba a aceptar su proposición?. La habladuría siguió por unos tediosos 15 minutos mientras sus ojos viajaban por toda la habitación deseando encontrar un motivo lo suficientemente conciso para despedirse de la pareja y librarse de ese calvario.

_**Un deseo amerita un resultado**_

Escucho el leve murmullo de los grupos a su alrededor y distraídamente intento seguir el foco de las enloquecidas bocas viperinas de las mujeres en la sala, siguió la mirada de una de las señoras presentes y se encontró con una muchachita vestida demasiado informal para la ocasión que se presentaba, extrañado intento ver el rostro de la muchacha que hablaba con un mesonero, probablemente este estuviera pidiéndole que abandonara la sala.

Algo en ese muchacha le llamó la atención e hizo que su corazón se detuviera por segundos… _literalmente hablando_… no supo si fue su cabello, su figura, el aura que la rodeaba pero lo supo instantes antes de que ella se volteara, quien sino su Kagome podría después de tantos meses separados entrar vestida como estaba a una fiesta y llamar la atención como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

_**¿Era posible que uno reviviera a pesar de nunca haber estado muerto?**_

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando ella posó su mirada sobre la de él, la garganta se le saco mientras sus ojos se abrían poco a poco y su cuerpo se quedaba petrificado, el alma pareció regresar a su cuerpo de golpe mientras miles de emociones golpeaban su cuerpo sin compasión. Su mirada se nublo por momentos del dolor y la consternación que lo atenazaba mientras de forma abrupta su respiración se volvía lenta y el sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente. Era extraño volver a verla cuando hace meses en una cafetería a pocas calles de ahí él había decidido no volver a pensar en ella.

_Kagome.._ –su nombre salió como un murmullo de sus labios solo audible para él-

Tras la bruma de sus emociones logro ver a uno de seguridad tomarla del brazo con un poco de brusquedad e intentar sacarla de ahí mientras la oleada de camarógrafos intentaban por todos los medios sacar una foto. Vio a Kagome retroceder asustada al esta percatarse finalmente del alboroto que había provocado, él la conocía y sabia que no le gustaba llamar la atención _a pesar de que casi siempre la conseguía. _

_**¿Valía la pena volver cuando él se había prometido no hacerlo?**_

¿Quien será esa muchachita?, ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a este sitio vestida así?.. Dios la seguridad de ahora da mucho que desear.. –Dijo despectiva la rubia mientras acariciaba con descaro a Inuyasha- lo siento Inuyasha-sama por esta intromisión inoportuna en su fiesta…

Él no la escucho en ese momento como tampoco lo hizo cuando resopló con indignación al momento en que él se soltó de su férreo agarre y omitiendo sus llamados camino recto e incomodo hacia donde la muchacha se debatía con el de seguridad. Escuchaba las exclamaciones ahogadas de los camarógrafos intentando en vano tomar una foto de la muchacha, Kagome se encontraba demasiado desorientada e intentaba tapar su rostro para evitar los flash que la acosaban, era simplemente impresionante que a pesar de lo que ella le había hecho aun odiara verla sufrir, con esto no decía que muy dentro de él no le alegraba verla de esa forma, tan desarmada como él lo había estado en el momento de su partida, tan desorientada y sola como él en su momento de llegada… pero la triste realidad era que la gran parte de su ser solo quería tomarla en sus brazos y protegerla como siempre lo había echo.

_**Nunca se aprende aun que se quiere porque el amor es demasiado fuerte aun para el orgullo… **_

Señorita debe de irse ahora –Inuyasha seguía avanzando de espaldas a Kagome- Sr. Taisho.. yo.. no se preocupe que nosotros nos encargaremos de escoltarla afuera..

Ignorando lo dicho por el guardia, él coloco su mano en el hombro de la muchacha temblando levemente mientras las emociones bullían en su interior apretujando su estomago. Sintió los músculos bajo su mano tensarse y espero sin respiración a que Kagome se volteara..

_**Y cuando finalmente lo hizo su mundo dejo de fluir…**_

_Ella era todo para mi_

_La que me daba fuerzas para vivir_

_La que con su sonrisa me ilumina_

_Y la que con sus lágrimas me ahogaba_

Él no escuchó las exclamaciones ahogadas de las personas al él rodear a Kagome con su brazo y ayudarla a caminar entre la muchedumbre, demasiado absorto en la fragilidad del cuerpo bajo su brazo y en la calidez que sentía en ese momento como para escuchar nada más que su propio corazón y la lenta respiración de la muchacha. Rápidamente llamó a su equipo profesional de seguridad y con la ayuda de estos llego al ascensor del hotel, luego, sin siquiera despedirse o agradecer al anfitrión de la fiesta se marcho a su habitación.

_**¿Que se dice cuando ves al ser amado?.. te atreverías a decir te amo.. o eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo**_

Del ascensor a la habitación no fueron mas que 5 minutos a pesar de que ninguno tuviera verdadera conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor

Parada en medio de la habitación observando la musculosa espalda de Inuyasha le hizo tomar conciencia de donde estaba y de porque estaba ahí, la irrealidad de tenerlo frente a ella después de más de 1 año y medio sin verlo la aturdió de tal manera durante los pasados 10 minutos que no podía recordar cuándo ni cómo había llegado ahí… pero la realidad era que no le interesaba recordar nada más que la calidez de su mano en su cintura y el dulce aroma de su piel.. ¿_Cómo había vivido sin él tanto tiempo? _

¿Qué haces aquí? –la aspereza en su voz la sobresalto-

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la tensión de los músculos de Inuyasha y en la postura erguida e intimidatoria que este había tomado. Tal vez simplemente debería marcharse y dejarlo en paz, después de todo lo que le había hecho él merecía seguir su vida de la forma que quisiera.

_**Lastima para él que fuera tan egoísta…**_

Yo.. –trago saliva lentamente- quería verte..

¿Por qué ella tenia que haber venido cuando finalmente había decidido olvidarla?, ¿Por qué la vida era tan simplemente injusta?. Él simplemente no entendía que clase de broma era está, ya no quería estar con ella ya no más..

_Tu sonrisa me atrae_

_Tu aroma me distrae_

_Tus labios me incitan_

_Y tus ojos me martirizan_

Por qué?..-murmuro con voz cansina aun dándole la espalda a la muchacha- Por qué Kagome??..

_Porque te amo y no quiero vivir sin ti.. porque cada día me parece un infierno sin tu sonrisa.. y porquen soy lo egoísta suficiente como para no permitirte dejar de amarme..-_pensó con todo su cuerpo temblando sin tener el valor necesario como para decirlo-

_**Ella solo necesitaba que él lo dijera primero.. era cruel pero cierto..**_

Kagome camino lentamente hacia Inuyasha con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho decidida a pesar del miedo que nacía en su interior a hacer que Inuyasha quisiera tenerla de vuelta… _porque ella sabia que él la amaba_… no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, siempre había sabido el poder que tenia sobre Inuyasha y aunque antes lo utilizaba sin darse cuenta ahora para su propio bien y el de él estaba decidida a utilizar la mas baja de sus técnicas para que él quisiera tenerla de vuelta, ya que si antes era ella la que impedía que su relación tuviera futuro ahora era él el que estaba decidido a poner trabas en el asunto por resentimiento y miedo al rechazo.

Inu-sama –murmuro colocando una mano sobre su tenso hombro- perdóname..

Inuyasha tembló cuando sintió la pequeña mano posarse en su hombro, una sonrisa llena de amargura se dibujo en su rostro cuando advirtió como el calor traspasaba la gruesa tela de su abrigo y como si estuviera desnudo sintió esa mano en la carne misma de su hombro.

Le era tan difícil mostrarse duro cuando lo único que quería era voltearse y abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho, besar esos labios que antes habían sido de otro y a su vez tocar ese mismo cuerpo que no estaba seguro si seguía siendo virgen o no.

Basta.. –susurro roncamente sintiendo los brazos de la muchacha rodear su cuerpo- _basta.. _

Inuyasha.. –Kagome recostó su cabeza contra la dura espalda- Inuyasha.. yo..

Kagome suspiro maravillada allí donde estaba, recostada contra el cuerpo del hombre que amaba… _finalmente_… sus brazos rodearon con más fuerza la cintura de Inuyasha mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la robusta espalda. Las emociones bullían en su interior y la paz que sintió en ese momento en su interior le infligió el valor suficiente para decirle a los cuatro vientos lo que Inuyasha desde hacia tanto quería escuchar y es que ¿cómo podía negar algo que su misma alma gritaba desde hacia tanto tiempo?..

¿Por qué?.. ¿por qué ahora?.. –tenso y con la voz ronca Inuyasha intento en vano moverse- ¿por qué Kagome?.. ya basta.. ya..

Porque.. –lo interrumpió Kagome con la voz cargada de emoción- porque te amo y no quiero estar otra vez sin ti.. porque te quiero tanto que tuve miedo a reconocerlo.. porque un día sin ti es una eternidad para mi.. y porque soy lo egoísta suficiente como para quererte para mí y no permitirte dejarte olvidarme… te amo y te quiero solo para mi.. TE AMO y finalmente lo reconozco y te pido perdón por tardarme tanto en decirlo, pero tu sabes que siempre soy la ultima en todo.. yo se que tu me amas, solo déjame ayudarte a olvidar todo lo que te hice pasar y déjame amarte y permanecer a tu lado como siempre debió ser..

_Te amo tanto que no lo aguanto_

_Te amo tanto que no lo creo_

_Te amo tanto que lo grito al viento_

_Te amo tanto que estas pocas líneas no expresan lo mucho que te quiero.._

El dolor en su pecho aumento y las fuerzas parecieron flaquearle ahora que ella había dicho lo que el siempre había querido escuchar salir de sus labios. Ella lo jalaba hacia la cama con sus dulces susurros y sus caricias tiernas, el obediente la seguía a donde ella quisiera envuelto en un remolino de emociones contradictorias que Kagome parecía engullirlo con su sola presencia.

No.. –dijo con voz ruda al momento en que ella lo sentó en la cama- no Kagome… ya basta –su voz era fuerte pero su mirada vacilante-

No.. –respondió ella colocando sus manos en las mejillas de él- ya no voy a irme Inuyasha… te lo prometo –le beso lentamente el rostro con una dulce sonrisa- ya no volveré a marcharme Inu-sama, ahora prometo permanecer junto a ti ahora y siempre…

Kagome.. –murmuro aun acongojado y con la rabia bullendo en su interior- ya no podemos… ya no puedes..

Sshh..

Ella lo beso en el mentó y acaricio con dulzura sus mejillas, el gruño por lo bajo débil ante sus mimos. Inuyasha temblando intento quitársela de encima pero sus manos ahora débiles bajo las caricias de Kagome no lograban hacer fuerza contra ella.

Kagome no…

Te amo..

Te vas a volver a ir yo..

Ssshh.. no lo volveré a hacer, te amo mucho… muchísimo.. –murmuro contra la boca de el, rozando levemente sus labios-

A Inuyasha cada vez le era más difícil rechazar a Kagome, sus manos antes tensas ahora temblaban anhelantes de responder las caricias que la muchacha le brindaba y su mente antes predispuesta para la negación ahora era olvidada por los fuertes latidos de su corazón que clamaba al igual que su alma por la muchacha que había regresado a su vida de forma inesperada. Como quería estar junto a ella, pero como antes, pensó en todo el dolor sufrido y en todos los rechazos que había experimentado durante los últimos años que paso con ella, recordó las heridas que ella misma había infringido en su alma y pensó con rabia en la cara del hombre que probablemente había profanado su cuerpo y su alma mucho antes que él.. y en ese momento volvió a odiar, en ese momento volvió a sentir dolor…

No… no quiero que vuelvas Kagome –con rudeza la separo de su cuerpo reteniendo con fuerzas las frágiles muñecas- quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz..

Observo como la luz abandonaba el hermoso rostro de la muchacha y la sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro desaparecía, Kagome lo miro con su rostro serio y luego con una sonrisa vacilante y dolida asintió con extrema lentitud. Ella se soltó de su fuerte agarre y lo miro largamente, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y luego sus ojos parecieron transmitir todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, ese dolor que el mismo sentía ahí sentado en la cama con su expresión dura como granito, no entendía porque le dolía tanto saber que ella aceptaba lo dicho por él.. debería sentirse feliz..

Esta bien –la voz de Kagome era dulce- lo siento.. –susurro con pesar y una tristeza que amargaba su hermoso rostro- _adiós.._

_Adiós…_

Verla darse la vuelta y marchar hacia la puerta destrozo la fría expresión en su rostro, el pánico lo asalto al darse cuenta de la magnitud de esa despedida, si la dejaba ir ese iba a ser el adiós definitivo, ella nunca más volvería y él no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a Japón, ese era el momento en que tenia que decidir si valía la pena volver a intentarlo o si lo mejor seria no mirar atrás y seguir con su vida tal cual como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Su vida no era precisamente feliz pero por lo menos era aguantable, si elegía a Kagome y su relación no funcionaba eso lo terminaría de matar pero si no lo hacia viviría amargado y soñando con lo que pudo ser y no fue..

_Entonces ¿valía la pena intentarlo?.._

Todas las emociones que durante tanto tiempo había guardado en un rincón de su mente salieron a la luz.. la rabia, el odio, el rechazo, el amor, el anhelo, la ilusión, el dolor, la alegría, la tristeza, la esperanza… todas esas emociones juntas pasaron por su corazón en una fracción de segundo mientras la veía alejarse. Le dolió tanto haberla perdido y ahora que tenia la opción de recuperarla no la quería, y es que había dolido tanto por tanto tiempo que ya no deseaba sentir más, ya no deseaba más el amor que ella pudiera darle porque ella misma lo había destruido con sus miedos y sus continuos rechazos hacia a él.

_**¿Entonces no valía nada este amor?**_

Tal vez no.. –Pensó con amargura Inuyasha-

**+**Flash Back**+**

La hermosa mujer frente a él se movía con lenta parcimonia y una elegancia que muy pocas veces había visto en una mujer, su voz era Sueve y llena de seguridad al hablar frente a cualquier hombre o mujer, su sonrisa sutil era seductora e hipnotizante sin mencionar las curvas que se adivinaban bajo ese espléndido vestido rojo. Todos los hombres en esa habitación parecían inevitablemente atraídos por esa deslumbrante mujer mientras que las mujeres se sentían intimidadas y amargadas ante tal presencia.

Buenos noches señor Taisho –murmuro con seriedad mientras tomaba un poco de vino con una elegancia tal que quitaba el aliento-

Buenas noches señorita Miko –respondió con igual seriedad observando el delicado rostro de la mujer frente a él- su fiesta ha sido todo un éxito al igual que su discurso sobre la nueva posición del congreso sobre la economía del país..

Ella solo asintió con levedad sin dejar de mirarlo con sus fríos ojos tan negros como la misma noche y mientras la observaba Inuyasha imagino como seria tener bajo él a esa mujer que denotaba una seguridad y una experiencia tal que si hubiera sido otro hombre se habría sentido intimidado por la fuerza de la personalidad de esa mujer.

Esta noche será interesante.. –murmuro con indiferencia pero con una pequeña matiz de incitación que él pudo captar de inmediato- no lo cree así Inuyasha-sama?..

Si lo creo –respondió él mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propio vino con seriedad- Kikyo-sama..

Esa noche paso lo que él mismo había imaginado que pasaría, ambos en la oscuridad de la noche retozaron en la misma cama y disfrutaron del placer de la carne hasta muy entrada la madrugada, la mujer que solo horas antes parecía seria y remota se había entregado con la misma cantidad de pasión que él, y bajo el embrujo de la lujuria ambos se habían seducido hasta lograr lo que ambos se habían propuesto al llegar a ese fiesta.

Adiós Señor Taisho –dijo con tranquilidad mientras se marchaba de la habitación con la misma altivez con que entro solo hacia unas horas antes-

Adiós Señorita Miko –respondió este-

Al escuchar cerrar la puerta de su cuarto Inuyasha cerro los ojos con un cansancio sobre su cuerpo que no había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo y no era por lo acontecido hacia poco menos de 1 hora sino al estado emocional en que se encontraba sumido. Algo en su pecho le molestaba demasiado, tanto así que sentía que no podía respirar con la facilidad que debería, su corazón latía dolorosamente y el ardor en su garganta empezaba a molestarlo.

No.. –murmuro con voz rota-

Sus ojos a pesar de lo dicho comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y el ardor que antes sentía en su garganta aumentó, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que le dolía y para intentar dejar de sentir esa opresión apretó su mano con fuerza a la altura de su corazón, la amargura se adueño de él mientras las primeras lagrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas y no fue hasta que de sus labios saliera un gemido lleno de dolor que el sufrimiento que había estado sintiendo desde hacia tanto tiempo saliera a borbotones de su interior hiriéndolo más de lo que estaba y mostrando a todo aquel que lo viera las heridas que en su alma aun sangraban.

¿Por qué sigue doliendo?... ¿por qué? –murmuro antes de soltar un sollozo lleno de amargura- ¿por qué aun no lo supero?...

El dolor lo estaba destrozando de tal manera que su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas se contorsionaba mientras miles de imágenes bañaban su mente recordando a Kagome y por ultimo la acción llena de pasión que había vivido hacia pocas horas.

_**Si se supone que había decidido olvidar…**_

Basta ya.. no te quiero en mi vida –murmuro con rencor evocando la imagen de la muchacha- te odio..

_**¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella?**_

Sus entrañas se revolvieron al decir lo último y nuevos sollozos abandonaron sus labios desgarrando su alma y sacudiendo su cuerpo, el dolor era demasiado intenso aun para él que siempre se había mostrado fuerte aun en la adversidad, pero ahora… ahora solo podía revolcarse en su propia miseria y auto compadecerse a si mismo.

Solo quiero.. quiero.. –murmuro antes de sentarse y tomar su rostro húmedo por las lagrimas entre sus manos- solo quiero a mi Kagome… quiero que vuelva… quiero tenerla… ella es mía..

_**¿No la odias no es cierto?**_

Yo le perdonare todo Maldita sea… todo si ella vuelve.. –siguió murmurando maniáticamente- todo si vuelve.. la amo tanto.. tanto.. y me odio por eso… maldita sea yo… maldita seas tu Kagome..

_**Porque no solo eran las mujeres quienes sufren..**_

_**También hay hombres que aun esperan por aquellas quienes los han traicionado..**_

**+**Fin Flash Back**+**

No..

Levantándose rápidamente corrió hacia ella antes de que Kagome abriera la puerta de la habitación y le dio la vuelta con rudeza antes de envolverla entre sus brazos, la estrecho con fuerza contra su pecho y hundió su rostro en el sedoso pelo color azabache aspirando su aroma y enloqueciendo con la calidez del cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sintió el temblor del frágil cuerpo de la muchacha y escucho sus propios sollozos llenos de dolor antes de mover su rostro y besarla con fuerza y pasión desmedida desesperado por todo ella y el amor que deseaba que ella le entregara. Había pensado que podía vivir sin ella, había imaginado que podría superarla pero la realidad era que sin ella su vida no tenia sentido y no valía lo suficiente como para disfrutar nada más allá que sus recuerdos donde solo ella era el centro de su mundo.

Kagome… Kagome… Kagome –murmuro entre sollozos abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando con rudeza todo su cuerpo-

_Decir te odio es fácil_

_Pero olvidarlo es difícil_

_¿La misma regla se aplica para el amor?_

Kagome lo beso con desesperación correspondiendo y entregándose a la dulce sensación de estar entre sus brazos, le rodeo la cintura cuando este la levanto en vuelo, hundió sus manos entre las hebras de cabello de él y suspiro ante cada nueva caricia que el hombre le brindaba, callo con sutileza en la mullida cama y beso cada rastro de lagrimas que de los ojos del hombre habían caído mientras murmuraba su nombre con fuerza al igual que el anhelado **te amo** que él tanto necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Inuyasha le quito lentamente la ropa a la muchacha besando cada rincón de piel suave y blanquecina que aparecía, suspiro y gimió lleno de satisfacción ante el delicioso sopor que lo envolvía y el dulce sabor que sus labios recogían a cada paso que daba, la envolvió en sus brazos y besó sus labios desesperado por probar todo de ella y dar más de si de lo que nunca había dado, la hizo temblar en sus brazos y tomó más de lo que ningún hombre había tomado nunca de ella.

_Te amo _

Ella sintió esas fuertes manos acariciar su piel desnuda y quitar toda la ropa que antes tenia, no sintió temor ni vergüenza de que él la viera ya que estaba demasiado absorta en la felicidad que sentía y en las emociones que la embargaban, sabía que iba a doler por ser la primera vez pero no le importaba, había recuperado a su Inuyasha y no iba a permitirse volver a sentir miedo por algo tan hermoso como el amor, el amor que ahora sabia siempre había sentido por él.

Ambos se envolvieron en su amor y se entregaron con cariño, él la llevo donde antes no había llegado y ella le dio a él algo que había anhelado durante tantos años cuando aun era ella una adolescente. Era hora de perdonar y seguir adelante, era hora de abrir los ojos y dejar de negar lo innegable, ambos habían decidido darse una oportunidad cuando hace pocos meses no vieron ninguna esperanzas, cuando hacia un año ambos habían dado por muerto cualquier tipo de amor o reconciliación entre ambos dejando ir de alguna u otra manera a lo que es el amor de su vida ahora y siempre.

Te amo Kagome

Te amo Inuyasha..

Te perdono..

Gracias..

Era bonito cuando las cosas salían como uno quería, tal vez no de la forma que se esperaba pero al final no era el como sino el por qué. Ellos se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba, lo único que valía la pena pensar, lo demás eran solo obstáculos en el camino que hasta uno mismo colocaba por miedo a lo desconocido.

Ahora había que seguir adelante y mirar hacia el futuro..

Kagome siempre amo a Inuyasha pero era demasiado inmadura como para aceptarlo, los miedos fueron su debilidad y su poca seguridad sus propios obstáculos. Inuyasha nunca dudo de sus sentimientos pero no fue firma ante la adversidad, esta claro que uno no puede aguantar para siempre pero tampoco hay que huir de los problemas sino enfrentarlos con el rostro en alto. Ninguno es culpable de sus errores ambos son humanos y nosotros cometemos errores para bien o para mal solo hay que saber entender y perdonarnos a nosotros y a los demás para aprender y seguir adelante y mejorar con cada paso que damos.

_Tu amas y pierdes_

_Pierdes y aprendes_

_Aprendes y mejoras_

_Mejoras y quieres_

_Quieres y vuelves a amar_

Es difícil dejar de querer aun cuando lo intentamos… pero tranquilos a cada uno le llega su momento y a pesar de lo mucho que sufrimos eso es solo parte de la vida y lo que nos demuestra lo preciada que es esta… cada persona es una caja de Pandora difícil de abrir pero no imposibles de comprender.. solo debes de aprender a querer a cada quien a su manera y sonreír a pesar de las tristeza que siempre habrá alguien quien te ayude a salir de todo ese dolor… tal vez el mismo que te lo causo.

_Me odias y lo sabes_

_Me temes y lo sabes_

_Pero lo que tu no sabes_

_es que no puedes vivir sin mi_

_que cada día que pasa yo invado tus pensamientos_

_cada mirada que me lanzas esta llena de fuego_

_No intentes cubrir algo que es verdad_

_solo admite tu realidad_

_Me amas_

_Me quieres_

_Me idolatras_

_y no puedes dejarme ir_

_Pero yo tampoco quiero dejarte partir_

_Somos egoístas_

_y yo mas que cualquiera._

_Te quiero conmigo_

_Y lejos de mi_

_Te quiero para mi_

_Y tu sin mi_

_Que despreciable soy_

_tu lo sabe pero no dejas de amarme_

_Porque tu sabes que te amo_

_Tu sabes que te quiero_

_Tu sabes que por ti yo me desvelo_

_Vivamos nuestra vida y destruyámonos la misma.._

_Que lindo es vivir junto a ti.. que lindo es ser parte de ti_

...**THE END…**

* * *

Primero que nada gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este corto fic…

**Kesiichan**

**jeny-chan**

**ALEJANDRA**

**ryomahellsing**

**Inujocelyn**

**XiO **

**TLAP**

**lady-create**

**kagomekatheryne**

**Karina Natsumi**

**tatihime!**

**sonia estrada**

**tezka**

**Paulaa :D !**

**setsuna17**

**multinicks**

**Chie Abi**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**sonia sandria**

**AllySan**

**Naomi**

**Kyome-chan**

**Vampire Star**

**Iriany**

Gracias por en algún momento haber dejado un comentario y dejarme saber lo que opinan de mi historia.. gracias a Vampire Star por dejar su opinión sobre mi escritura y de verdad intente en este cap mejorar (pero creo que me equivoque por ahí XD) y a **XiO, ****Inujocelyn**y **TLAP** que en todos los cap me dejaron un review..

**Puede que haya un epilogo**… todo depende de mi imaginación, si lo veo correcto o no dado el final de esta historia y por supuesto de ustedes…

**Atte: Denisse_Kagome**


End file.
